Reflections of Desire
by Bari Sax Player
Summary: The sequel to The Mirror of Erised. Snape has a new student in his classroom, his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the much requested sequel to The Mirror of Erised. If you haven't read that story yet, stop and go read it or this one won't make much sense. There will be lemons in this story, but they won't happen for a while, so please bear with me. I hope you like it.**

"Thank you so much for watching her for me Molly." Hermione Granger said, her arms wrapped around a thin girl with long black hair. "Now you be good for Auntie Molly." She kissed the girl tenderly on the top of the head.

"Oh she's always good as gold." The red headed matron smiled warmly. "Victoire and Teddy are already in the lounge. James, Albus and Lily should be here any minute."

"Sounds like you're going to have a full house." Hermione chuckled. "What about Hugo and Rose?"

"Oh they'll be here too..."

"Late as usual." The two woman said together, laughing affectionately.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" Hermione frowned, concerned.

"Too much?" Molly laughed. "I'm used to it. Makes the house feel full again. It seems so empty with all my own grown and gone. Don't you even think on it. What do you have planned for the evening?"

"A hot bath, a glass of wine and sleep."

"Are they keeping you busy at the ministry?"

"Mummy?" The girl spun in her mother's arms and gazed up at her. "May I go to the lounge with Teddy and Victoire?"

"Of course you can." Hermione said, gazing fondly down at her daughter. "Give us a kiss and run along. And make sure you behave this weekend."

"I will." She kissed her mother quickly on the cheek then dashed off to join the other children.

"She's getting so big." Molly sighed. "Off to Hogwarts come September."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Hermione groaned. "It makes me feel so old. I'm just glad Teddy will be there with her."

"Is she still having trouble making friends at her Muggle school?"

"Like mother like daughter." Hermione sighed sadly.

"I still don't know why you sent her to that school in the first place." Molly frowned. "She's a witch."

"Yes, but she's part Muggle too, just as I'm Muggleborn. I want her to know that part of her heritage as well."

"Her father was Muggle too, I suppose?" Molly asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the older woman. This was not the first time Molly had tried to sneak in a question about the girl's father. "Molly." She said patiently. "We've discussed this..."

"I know, I know." She flapped her hands in the air. "She's your daughter and only your daughter. I just don't see why it has to be such a deep dark secret. You can't blame us for being curious."

"It just the way it has to be, the way I want it to be." Hermione snapped. "It was a one time thing. He never even knew about her or knew that I was pregnant. And he never will. He's gone. So let's just drop it."

"Of course, dear." Molly smiled gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright." Hermione sighed sadly, reaching out to hug the woman. "I don't mean to be surly. I'm just exhausted."

"I know." Molly patted her back tenderly. "And I'm sorry I tried to pry. Now you just go and enjoy a relaxing weekend and don't you worry about a thing."

"I will." Hermione smiled wearily, turning towards the fireplace. "And thanks again for all your help."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The dark haired man stood on the pier, sipping his coffee, watching as the morning light slowly danced across the water. Taking a deep breath of the clean, cool sea air, he methodically mapped out his plans for the day. He had several orders for potions that needed to be completed that day and he was almost finished with a research paper on a projected development for the Wolfsbain Potion. He had chosen this tiny seaside town very carefully for it's complete lack of Wizarding inhabitants. Here, he was known only as 'that eccentric British man' who ran a internet based business from his home selling Herbal and Holistic remedies. The Muggles here, and in the surrounding villages, had no idea there was a notorious dark Wizard living in their midst and his wards were such that they allowed him plenty of notice should any Witch or Wizard happen to wander into the quaint little village. With the exception of a handful of Potion Journal's he subscribed to, he had had no contact with his former world in years. He hadn't seen a copy of the Daily Prophet in over a decade and he had no desire to. Between his internet business and publishing article's, written under a pseudonym of course, he made more then enough money to keep him comfortable for several lifetimes. He was content. Sighing, he made his way back down the pier to his small cottage.

He had just placed his mornings ration of bacon on a paper towel when the owl flew in through an open window and perched on the back of one of his kitchen chairs. Frowning, he carefully washed and dried his hands before approaching the exhausted looking barn owl. The scroll and small object tied to it's leg weren't big enough to be a Potion's Journal and his royalties for any articles he had written were directly deposited into an anonymous savings account. His business was all handle via electronic communication, so the scroll could only be from one individual. The only living being who knew of his continued existence. Carefully he removed the scroll and the small dented medal cup from the owl's leg. Taking a deep breath, he unrolled the scroll and immediately recognized the handwriting of his former Professor turned colleague. The brief message sent a chill down his spine.

_Return to Hogwarts immediately. The Portkey will activate in one hour._

Dropping the scroll onto the table, he closed the distance to the counter in two long strides. Retrieving the cooling bacon, he returned to the table and began to feed small pieces of meat to the grateful owl. His own appetite had vanished. When the bacon was gone, he picked up the scroll again, his black eyes ranging over the 11 words written there. Glancing at the clock, he walked out of the kitchen into his small den and flicked on his computer. Working quickly, he canceled all of his outstanding orders and refunded any monies paid. With a few taps of the keys he deleted the website. Logging onto his banks website he worked quickly, transferring all of his funds to an account he held in a Cayman Island bank. That task completed, he wandered silently to his bedroom and opened his closet doors.

Fear and uncertainty churned his stomach as he surveyed the meager contents of his wardrobe. They had agreed he would only be contacted in the most dire emergency, a life or death situation. What had happened to make her reach out to him now? Had the Ministry learned of his survival? Was this it? Next stop Azkaban? Or was there perhaps another Dark Wizard threatening the Wizarding world? He snorted in annoyance at her cryptic message. Could she not have been more forthcoming in her correspondence? Reaching up he pulled from the top shelf a worn black suitcase. Gathering up the entire contents of the closet he dumped it unceremoniously into the open bag. Peering into the back of the closet he reached in and felt around until his hand settled on his familiar black teaching robes. Besides his wand, they were the only reminder of his former life. Holding them up to his chest, he wondered with vague amusement if they would still fit him. He had soon discovered that removing himself from a life of constant fear, worry and stress had not only improved his mood, but his appetite as well. He had long ago filled out his thin, wiry frame. Dropping the robes into the suitcase, he pulled out his wand and flicked it, simultaneous folding and organizing his clothing and shrinking the suitcase to pocket size. Stowing the item in his pocket he glanced around the room, wondering if he would ever see it again.

Back in the living room he donned an old black leather jacket in anticipation of the frigid Scotland weather. Grabbing the scroll and the metal cup from the table, he glared down at the tired owl. "Well come on." He barked at the bird. "Unless you'd like to fly all the way back to Hogwarts." The owl gave a startled hoot, then gratefully hopped onto the tall man's hand, allowing him to wrap him up snugly inside his jacket. He left the cottage and walked slowly back out onto the pier. He was just about to turn around to give his home one last look, when the Portkey glowed, yanking him away from the peaceful scene.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He landed just outside the gates of Hogwarts with a bone jarring thud. It had been a long time since he'd traveled by Portkey. He seemed to remember being able to land much more gracefully then that. Opening up his jacket, he stared down at the now ruffled owl who blinked up at him with wide soulful eyes. "Well go on." He growled. "I've carried you this far, I'm not carrying you all the way to the castle. I think you can find your own way back to the owlery." The little owl poked his head out of the jacket and gazed around in confusion. Spotting his familiar home in the distance, he hooted happily and took flight in a flurry of feathers.

"Good to see you brought the owl back with you." The Scottish brogue spoke from just inside the gate. He watched as she waved her wand and the fence slowly swung open. "You've cut your hair." She said, scanning him up and down. "I don't think I've seen it this short since you were eleven."

"A new look for a new life." He said, stepping through the gate. "But somehow I don't think you called me all the way back to Hogwarts just to discuss my hair, Minerva."

"Of course not." She snapped gruffly. "Follow me, we can talk in my office."

Fear and apprehension filled him as he followed silently behind the woman. Were the Ministry officials waiting for him in her office? Would they arrest him and take him immediately to Azkaban? Would there be trial or just straight to the Dementor's kiss? All to soon they were on the spiral staircase leading up to the Headmaster's office. Stepping through the door, he glanced quickly around the familiar room, immediately relived to see that it was empty. During his brief tenure as Headmaster he had made no changes to the room, and it seemed Minerva had made very few as well. A few more feminine touches lay scattered about; a delicate tea service on a low table, a soft looking tartan blanket folded over a chair back.

"Sit down." Her no nonsense tone yanked him out of his mental exploration of the room. Lowering himself into the chair opposite he carefully schooled his features into an impassive gaze.

"I won't beat around the bush with you Severus." Minerva McGonagall said sternly, lowering herself into her chair and picking up a piece of parchment. "Please explain to me the meaning of this."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus reached out and took the piece of parchment from her hand. He recognized the document immediately as a Magical Birth Certificate. Anytime a baby with a magical signature is born; whether to Muggle parents or to Wizard, a Birth Certificate is automatically generated to appear in the enrollment files of Hogwarts. Then in the semester prior to child's eleventh year the files are reviewed and preparations are made for the Hogwarts letters and any necessary visits to a Muggleborn's family. Curious, his black eyes roamed over the document. His heart skipped a beat as he read;

_Child's name: Sabrina Jean Granger-Snape_

_Born: February 7, 1998_

_Mother: Hermione Jean Granger, Date of Birth September 19, 1979._

_Father: Severus Tobias Snape; Date of Birth January 9, 1960_

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Minerva's voice nearly shook with fury.

"I..."

"Do you deny having sex with her?"

"How can I deny it when the evidence is right here." He snapped, waving the parchment and tossing it back onto her desk.

"Oh dear Merlin." The older women gasped, her face pale. "I'd hoped there was some mistake, some explainable error, something...but you really did it. You really had sex with that child!"

"Obviously." He drawled, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"But how Severus? When? Why..." Her face looked stricken. "Did you rape that poor girl? Seduce her?"

"I neither raped nor seduced Ms. Granger." He said slowly, his voice low with barely suppressed anger.

"Then tell me Severus. Explain it to me. You were her Professor. She was your student. How did this happen?"

"If memory serves, she offered herself to me and I did not refuse. And she was not a child. She was of age."

The Headmistress shook her head sadly. "But how could you Severus? You were a teacher, an educator..."

"How could I?" He roared, his face colored with rage. "How could I? How could I not? I was not a teacher. Weren't you paying attention? I was a pawn trapped in a deadly game with two insane megalomaniacs. I spent my entire life being used and manipulated with no thought to my feelings, my life, my soul. I was tortured, abused, made to do the most atrocious and unspeakable things." He paused for a moment, shaking his head wearily. "I already knew my fate when Ms. Granger approached me. I knew what I would face after I killed Dumbledore. Azkaban or my own demise. So when she offered me one moment of comfort, one little glimpse of happiness in my miserable life, you can be damn sure I took it straight away. I make no apologies for my actions. None at all."

"But you took no precautions?" Minerva shook her head in disgust. "A spell, a potion? Something, anything to prevent pregnancy?"

"Oh course we did. I'm not stupid." He snapped, an equal look of disgust on his face. "Ms. Granger borrowed my wand and cast a contraception spell on herself."

"She borrowed your wand?" Minerva repeated slowly. "Severus was Hermione a virgin when this happened?"

"No. She was not. I do not believe that she had a great deal of experience, but she was definitely not a virgin."

"Were you a virgin?" She asked, measuring her words cautiously.

"That is certainly none of your business." He sneered, but his reaction and the flush of his face told her that she had guessed correctly.

"It is my business, Severus, because I am trying to figure out how this pregnancy occurred. It's beginning to become clearer now, what with Hermione being a muggle born and you being..." She paused and cleared her throat, "inexperienced, you might not have known."

"Known what?" He barked.

"While it is typical for Wizards to leave matters of pregnancy prevention up to the Witches," She continued, ignoring his question, "you're still a Professor and a grown man. What did you do when the students of Slytherin came to you asking questions about contraception?"

"I sent to them to Poppy." He huffed, clearly annoyed. "What should I have known?"

"That contraception spells are only effective if placed on your own body with your own wand."

"I did not know that." He sighed, slumping back in the chair. "I purposefully avoided any spells or charms having to do with sex, because I never thought..." He paused pinching the bridge of his nose. "I never thought it would happen to me."

"Well it did happen to you and now you have a daughter."

"I have a daughter." He repeated softly. "And Ms. Granger has never told anyone who the father is? Surely you must have been curious."

"Dying with curiosity." Minerva snorted. "But Hermione has remained completely closed lipped on the subject. Imagine my shock when I pulled this card and read..." She paused shaking her head. "Everyone just assumed that it was some Muggle boy, someone she knew from home. Though now that you're here," She stared at him intently. "I don't know how we all missed it." He raised a questioning eyebrow, but remained silent. "Sabrina favors Hermione, except for her hair and her eyes. She has your eyes Severus."

"You know her then?"

"Know her? I've babysat her on several occasions." Minerva said her voice filled with affection. "She's a lovely girl and has quite a fondness for cats, all animals really."

"What else? Tell me about her." He asked softly, his voice barely a whisper.

"She's extremely intelligent, maybe even a bit precocious, but that's not too surprising." She paused and continued when he remained silent. "She's a bit socially awkward, but then so was her mother and you too, if memory serves. But I know she spends a lot of time with the Potter children and the Weasley children. She's friendly with Teddy Lupin and they'll be starting Hogwarts together. Hold on, where are you going?" He had risen swiftly from the chair.

"To speak with Ms. Granger, if she'll see me."

"And then what Severus?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. And then what will you do?"

The dark haired Wizard frowned. "I hadn't really thought about it. This has all happened rather suddenly."

"You know I've never been all together happy with the Wizard I hired to replace you." The headmistress frowned, leaning back in her seat. "He doesn't have your flair for teaching. Would you consider resuming your position as Potions Professor?"

"What? From my cell in Azkaban? Wouldn't that be a tad awkward?"

"Azkaban? Why would you be in Azkaban?" She snorted.

"Oh I don't know? The small matter of my being a Death Eater and a murderer?"

"You really have cut yourself off from our world haven't you?" She smiled slyly at him. "You're not a criminal Severus, you're a bloody War Hero."

"What?" He gasped, sinking back down into the chair. "How? Why?"

"Well after seeing your memories care of Mr. Potter and after reviewing Albus Dumbledore's memories left on your behalf, you were cleared of all charges. You were even awarded an Order of Merlin." She shuffled some papers on her desk and opened a drawer peering inside. "I think I have it here somewhere."

"Hero. Fuck." He muttered.

"So what do you say? Would you like to be a Professor again?"

"I don't know." He sighed wearily. "Everything is happening so quickly and I really do need to speak with Ms. Granger. Can I give you my answer in a day or two?"

"Of course." She said, scribbling on a piece of parchment. "Here is her address. Good luck."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hermione Granger stepped from the fragrant bath water and dried herself quickly. Wrapping up in her warm fluffy bathrobe she padded silently to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of white wine. Sipping slowly, she listened as the first droplets of rain began to ping against the window. Standing on her tiptoes she peered out at the stormy sky. She flinched reflexively when the first ragged bolt of lightening shot across the clouds, closely followed by a loud clap of thunder. Wandering into the sitting room, she wondered momentarily if she should floo Molly in case it was storming there, to make sure Sabina was alright and not afraid of the thunder. She dismissed the idea immediately, knowing that no matter what happened, Molly Weasley would have the situation well in hand. Flipping on a low lamp, she considered briefly turning on some music, but decided to just listen to the sounds of the storm raging outside. Sinking into the over stuffed chair, she took another sip of her wine and sighed, letting all the tension and stress leave her body.

When she had accepted her job at the Ministry, it had seemed like the perfect opportunity, but the longer she was there, the more she realized she was not cut out for the bureaucratic life. Day in and day out of budget meetings, policy meetings, profit margin meetings, meetings about meetings, meetings about nothing, the more she felt trapped and stifled. Long hours and the pressure of deadlines kept her away from her daughter and only served to make her hate her job even more.

She smiled to herself and sipped her wine. Her marvelous, amazing, beautiful, glorious daughter. So much like herself on the one hand; smart, chatty, eager to please and to learn, but then there was the other side to her, a side that was mysterious to Hermione. Sullen and moody, she would fall into long periods of silence. Quick to temper when she didn't get her way, Hermione shook her head as she remembered the fierce glare that would darken her daughter's beautiful features, a look that was so much like...him. Sighing sadly, Hermione thought again of how little she had known about the man who had helped her create this wonderful life. Were the characteristics she didn't understand inherited from him?

Shaking her head and taking another sip of wine, she struggled to push all thought out of her mind. Staring out the window a hunched figured trudging through the rain caught her eye. 'Poor sot out walking in this rain. How awful.' She sat up a bit straighter when the figure paused, staring up at her house. She had just grabbed her wand and set her glass down when a loud knocking sounded at the door.

Rising, Hermione crossed the room and opened the door. A bright flash of lightening illuminated the face of the man standing on the other side. She let out a shriek just before everything went black.

With catlike reflexes, Severus Snape caught her just before she hit the floor. "Well that went well." He muttered, staring down into the unconscious face of Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

As her eyes fluttered open, Hermione realized she was lying on her couch. The bitter scent of a calming drought filled her nostrils.

"Sit up. Drink this. It will make you feel better." That velvety baritone she'd been sure she would never hear again, sent chills down her spine.

"But you're dead." She groaned, squeezing her eyes closed and reaching out her hand for the vial.

"Ahh yes." He said, his strong hands gripping her arms and helping her into a seated position. "It seems that the rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated."

"Didn't Mark Twain say that?" She asked, swallowing the bitter potion in one quick gulp. Opening her eyes she gazed up into the face of Severus Snape, former Potion's Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, slain war hero.

"Perhaps. But now I've said it." He plucked the empty vial from her hand and placed it on the coffee table. "I found that in your medicine cabinet. I hope you don't mind, but you'd fainted."

"Why are you here? How are you here? Why aren't you dead? It's been 10 years? Where have you been?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Still with the never ending litany of questions, I see. It's nice to know some things never change." He grunted. "And I'm sure all of your questions will be answered in due time. But right now I have a question of my own." He said, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out a folded parchment.

"What's that?" She asked, taking the proffered document from his hand.

"I believe that should be my question." He sneered as he watched her eyes widen with shock and horror.

"How did you get this?" She demanded, shaking the copy of the Magical Birth Certificate in his face. "This is impossible. No one knows about this. I had her in a Muggle Hospital. She has a Muggle Birth Certificate. I never once went to the Ministry and registered her birth. I've never once even said your name out loud as her father."

He frowned, watching as she stared at the parchment in her hand. "But yet you expect that she will attend Hogwarts next year?"

"Well of course, she's a witch. Naturally she will attend Hogwarts."

"And you've never wondered how Hogwart's knows where and when to send all the letters?"

"In Hogwart's A History it said that the enrollment records are automatically created whenever a magical child is born. But I've never seen one. They did not provide an example of the document or even say what kind of information it contains. This is it?" She frowned down at the parchment in her hand.

"That is it." He nodded his head in agreement. "Few people ever really need to see it, Headmasters, Head's of House, the Ministry should there ever be a question concerning paternity."

"But I never said...I never told anyone."

"And your little ruse would have worked perfectly, had her father been a Muggle. But I am not a Muggle. I am a Wizard and I was living at the time of her birth. The magic recognizes this and my name is automatically entered on that document. Were you really that embarrassed Ms. Granger? That ashamed of what we had done?"

"No!" She said forcefully, glancing from the parchment to his face. "No." She shook her head, her voice softer. "Not at all. It just seemed easier, better this way. When I found out I was pregnant, you were still Dumbledore's murder, betrayer. We didn't know...what we later found out, what you had done for us all. Then when the truth came out...well, you were dead. I didn't see the point in stirring everything up, I didn't want to have to answer all those questions."

"And you've never told her who her father is?"

"She's just a little girl." She sighed sadly. "She knows who you are, of course. How could she help it, Harry named one of his son's after you."

"He what?" Severus snapped, his face growing dark. "Why?"

"Because you are a hero Professor Snape. You protected him, all of us, for all those years. Gave up your whole life for the cause. Everything you went through, everything you suffered, everything you sacrificed. You are the bravest man we ever knew. And," She looked up at him sadly, "you loved his mother. Albus Severus Potter." She chuckled softly at the horrified look on his face and his barely muttered 'poor child'. "So you see," she continued, "how can I explain to her what happened between us. She knows you were our Professor, she knows I was your student. How do I explain that to a child? I always planned on telling her when she was older, old enough to understand what can happen between a man and a...woman."

"It must have been frightening for you, finding out you were pregnant. By me. Did you ever consider...?"

"For a moment, at first I guess. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't. But that's not something I could do, it just didn't feel right. And I'm glad I didn't. She's an amazing girl; tall, strong, beautiful, smart. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Professor McGonagall, Minerva say's she has dark hair." He whispered, staring down at his hands.

"She does. Oh Merlin." She jumped up and crossed the room to pluck a framed photograph from the mantle. Clutching it to her breasts she returned to the couch and slowly handed him the picture. "I'm sorry, I should have done this sooner. Here is your daughter."

He stared silently down at the photo of a pretty girl, with long black hair. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and her legs looked long, tan and healthy. He watched as she smiled and waved at the camera. Running his finger across the picture, he realized he could see himself in her features. "She doesn't have my nose, thankfully." He whispered, his eyes still riveted to the image.

"No, she has my nose and my mouth, but she has your hair and your eyes. Here." Reaching down to a shelf below the coffee table she grabbed several large books. "These are her photo albums from the time she was born."

Taking the books almost reverently from her hands, he opened the top one slowly. 'His daughter. My daughter.' raced through his mind as he stared down at the Muggle newborn picture that had clearly been taken just minutes after she was born. Black hair, red face, pink bow mouth, her tiny fists clutched next to her rosy cheeks. "She's beautiful." He whispered softly, still not trusting himself to speak.

"Professor?" Hermione asked slowly, tentatively. "Where have you been and how...how did you survive? I was there, you were...dead. The snake and so much blood. How are you here?"

"How? Dumbledore. Where? A small New England town in America. I'm sorry I wasn't here...to help you and the baby."

She waved her hand in the air. "You didn't know. But I don't understand, how did Dumbledore...?

"I don't fully understand it myself." He sighed. "But there will be time enough to explain it later. Is she..." he glance furtively around the room, "here?"

"She's at the Burrow." Hermione said, standing up and twisting the belt of her robe. "Just give me a moment to get dressed and I'll floo over and get her."

"Well I don't want to interrupt anything, disturb her, pull her away from her friends." He frowned.

"Nonsense Professor...Severus, I think you've waited long enough to meet your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

"Is something wrong?" Molly Weasley glanced up anxiously when Hermione stepped through the floo. She was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of hot tea and the Daily Prophet beside her.

"Is Sabrina asleep? I need to speak with her, something's come up."

"I think they're still awake. I heard some giggling just a little while ago. I put the older children in the lounge so they can stay up and not disturb little ones. Shall I go get her for you?" She started to rise when Hermione waved her back down.

"No I'll get her. You stay and enjoy your tea." Both woman turned when they heard the soft sound of footsteps.

"What's wrong Mummy. I heard your voice?" Sabrina padded into the kitchen dressed in white flannel jammies covered with playful kittens, her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Oh sweetie." Hermione stood up and hugged the girl to her. "Nothing's wrong...exactly. There's just something I have to tell you. Please, sit down." She motioned to the kitchen chair beside her.

"What is it Mummy?" The girl asked, her brow furrowed. "Why do you look so strange?"

Molly Weasley glanced quickly between mother and daughter, obviously concerned. "I'll just leave and give you two some privacy." She pushed back her chair and moved to stand.

"No Molly." Hermione sighed sadly. "You might as well stay, you'll find out about this soon enough. I'll just ask you to please keep your comments and questions to yourself for the time being. I'm sure you'll have a lot of them and I'll answer them when I can and as best as I can at another time."

"Alright dear." Molly said, a perplexed frown on her face. She watched as Hermione reached across the table and took her daughter's hand in hers.

"Honey, I had a visitor this evening. Someone who would very much like to meet you."

"Who?" The girl asked, her eyebrow rising in confusion. Hermione was struck again by how much she resembled the man now sitting in her living room.

"He's..." She fell silent, her face anxious, "your father."

"My father." The girl exclaimed, her voice drowning out Molly's surprised gasp. "But you said he was dead." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her mother. "Why would you tell me he's dead if he isn't?"

"Because until tonight, I thought he was."

"Why did you think that?"

"Well..." She hesitated again. "Because I was there and I thought I had seen him die. Sweetie." She patted her daughter's hand reassuringly. "Your father is a very great Wizard. He is a hero. He fought in the war with Mummy and Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry. In fact, if it weren't for him we might not have won. We might have lost and been forced to live under the rule of a very bad Wizard. Do you know that Wizard's name?"

"Voldemort." Sabrina answered in a breathless whisper. She knew all about the bad Wizard and the war from the stories her mother and Uncles had told her.

"That's right. Well your father was a spy for our side and he worked very closely with Voldemort. He is a very, very brave man. It was because of him that we were able defeat Voldemort. He's a hero, Sweetie."

"What's his name?" The girl whispered, her black eyes wary.

"His name is Severus Snape." Hermione threw a warning glance at Molly Weasley as the older Witch gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Who Al is named for?"

"Yes, that's right, Honey."

"Where has he been? Didn't he want to meet me?"

"Well he didn't know about you. As soon as he found out, he came straight away to meet you. He said he's been living in America."

"But Mummy, wasn't he your Professor?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Were you married to your teacher?"

"No, sweetie," Hermione laughed softly shaking her head. "We weren't married."

"So he was your boyfriend?"

"No." Hermione sighed sadly, seeing where this was headed. "He wasn't my boyfriend either."

"But Mummy." Her far too intelligent daughter frowned. "How did you make a baby with him then? To make a baby you have to have sex. If you weren't married to him and and he wasn't your boyfriend how did you have sex?"

"Oh Sabrina darling." Hermione sighed. "Come here." She tugged gently on her daughter's hand, guiding her into her lap. "I know this is hard for you to understand right now, but sometimes men and woman have sex even when they aren't in a relationship. It was during the war and your father was scared and sad and feeling very alone and Mummy wanted to make him feel better, comfort him. You know, like when you're sad and I give you cuddles and kisses?" Sabrina nodded her solemnly. "Well your father was sad so I gave him cuddles and kisses to cheer him up."

"Did it work? Did you cheer him up?"

Hermione bit back a snort of laughter. "I hope so. For a little while at least."

"But Mummy, Uncle Ron and Auntie Lav say that he was the meanest man that ever lived. They say he was so mean he took bunches of house points from everyone and gave detention all the time just for fun."

"Well maybe if Uncle Ron and Auntie Lav would have applied themselves in class and maybe, just maybe, did some homework every now and then, he wouldn't have been so mean." Hermione said tersely. She gazed down at her daughter's worried face. "Oh honey," She softened her voice. "It's true, Professor Snape was a very strict teacher and maybe sometime he was a little bit mean, but he was living a very unhappy life. It had to be very scary and very stressful for him to by a spy. What does Uncle Harry say about him?"

"That he was the bravest man he ever knew." The girl said softly. "And he was mean."

"Oh honey." Hermione chuckled, squeezing her daughter tightly. "Why don't we go home and you can decide for yourself whether he's mean or not?"

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Sabrina whispered, her face filled with anxiety.

"How could he not like you?" Hermione tugged gently on her daughter's ponytail. "You're amazing."

"Okay." Her daughter frowned, rising and letting her mother take her by the hand. "What do I call him? Should I call him Daddy?"

"Well that's something you and he can decide together."

"Do I have to hug and kiss him?"

"Not if you don't want to. You just be yourself and do whatever you're comfortable with, okay."

"Okay, Mummy."

"Well let's go then. Molly?" She glanced down at a clearly shaken Molly Weasley. "We'll come back and pick up her things tomorrow. We can talk then."


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't thank everyone enough for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. I tried to respond to as many reviews as I could, but I know I missed a few. If I missed you, I'm sorry and thankyouthankyouthankyou! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story!**

Severus glanced down at his watch for the third time in fifteen minutes. It felt like ages since Hermione had vanished into the fireplace to retrieve his daughter. Merlin's Beard. His daughter. I have a daughter. I'm a father and I have a daughter. He sighed heavily and swiped his hand down his trouser leg. Grimacing, he stared down at his palm. It was sweaty. His palms were actually sweaty. He'd never once gotten sweaty palms, even when he'd stood before the Dark Lord. The last time he'd had sweaty palms had been...picking up the photo album, he paged back to the pictures he had found of a very pregnant Hermione. Her belly hugely swollen with his child, a weary but happy smile on her face. The last time he'd had sweaty palms had been when she had slid her hands up his naked thighs and pressed her soft lips to the head of his cock. He'd been sweaty all over then. Closing his eyes he remembered the feel of her hair in his hand, her hot mouth moving up and down, across his swollen flesh.

Banishing that thought from his mind, he continued to page through albums, watching as his daughter moved from infancy, to baby, to toddler, to child, to young lady.

Scattered throughout the pages were faces he recognized and some he felt he should recognize. Here was a picture of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Potter now, he supposed, proudly holding up a dark haired baby. Here was that git Ronald Weasley chasing after a red headed toddler. Here was his daughter, his stomach churned uneasily at that thought, posing with a blue haired boy. Looking closer at the child, he could see Remus Lupin's' gentle brown eyes staring back at him. Flipping forward through the pages he looked for any pictures of Remus and Nymphadora. His heart sank when he couldn't find any. Frowning, he wondered about the casualties of the war. Who had died, who had survived? For the first time in over 10 years, he wanted to know. A flash of green at the fireplace pulled him swiftly to his feet.

Rubbing his sweaty palms nervously up and down his thighs, he watched as Hermione stepped through the floo, closely followed by a tall black haired girl, his daughter, Sabrina. She stayed shyly hidden behind her mother, peering around to gaze up at him with coal black eyes.

"Oh Sabrina, don't be shy." Hermione said, moving aside and placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'd like you to meet your father, Severus Snape. Severus, this is your daughter, Sabrina."

The two stood and stared at each other nervously for several seconds. Holding out his hand, Severus took a cautious step forward. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you, Sabrina."

"Hello." Sabrina mumbled, casting her eyes down to her feet. With an encouraging push from her mother, she took a step forward and placed her small hand in his large one. "I thought you were dead." She glanced up at him then, her black eyes meeting his, a scowl very much like his own on her pretty face.

"I know and I'm very sorry about that." He said, releasing her hand and folding his nervously behind his back. "I did not know...about you...that is...your mother... had I known...I..." Hermione had to bite back a laugh as she watched the fierce Potions Master stutter nervously before the young girl. "Had I known I would have been here, I'm very sorry I've missed so much of your life. I hope I can make it up to you in the future." He nodded solemnly. "I've just been looking at your photo albums." He gestured towards the sofa.

"Sabrina, why don't I go fix us all some hot chocolate and you can go through your albums with him, maybe point out some faces he doesn't recognize?" Hermione smiled encouragingly at her daughter, as Professor Snape lowered himself back on the sofa and opened an album across his knees. With another nudge from her mother, Sabrina moved forward to perch on the edge of the sofa arm next to him, leaving some distance between them.

Sighing, Hermione paused at the kitchen door to glance back at the two shy people sitting awkwardly on the sofa. 'Will one of you just do something' She silently urged as they both stared dumbly at the open photo album. She cheered inwardly when Sabrina slowly pointed down at a picture. "That's me when I was just born." She whispered. "And that's Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry holding me. Do you know them?"

"I do know them." Snape's answered softly. "And this is Ginny Weasley and..." He pointed to another picture. "I believe this is Lavender Brown?"

"Mmmm hmmm. Auntie Lav." Hermione smiled as Sabrina unconsciously leaned in closer to look at the picture. "She's Uncle Ron's wife." Reaching down, she flipped a few pages. "And that's Rose and Hugo. I like Rose, but Hugo's a brat sometimes."

"How old is Hugo?"

"Two."

"Well I imagine all two year old's can be a bit bratty at times. And who is this?"

"That's James and Al. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's kids." Sabrina moved again, lowering herself to sit next to him on the couch. Hermione backed into the kitchen, pleased to see that they were at least talking to one another.

"Al?" She heard Snape ask.

"Albus." Sabrina giggled. "His middle name is the same as your name." She added more softly. "What's your middle name?"

"My middle name is Tobias." Letting the door swing closed behind her, Hermione moved slowly about the kitchen preparing three mugs of hot chocolate. She could have whipped them up in an instant with magic, but she wanted to give them as much time alone as she could. When the drinks were finally ready, she placed the three mugs on a tray and made her way back into the living room.

"That's Teddy." She heard her daughter's clear voice say. "He's the same age as me. We'll go to Hogwarts together."

"He is Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonk's son?" Severus asked softly.

"Uh huh. But his Mummy and Daddy are dead, they died in the war like..." Hermione watched her daughter's eyes light up. "Mummy. Maybe they aren't dead after all."

"No sweetie." Hermione said, placing the mugs down on the coffee table. "Remus and Tonks are dead."

"But you said he was dead and he isn't." Sabrina scowled up at her mother. "What about George's Fred? Maybe he isn't dead either."

"No Honey, he's dead too." Hermione handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

"Fred Weasley died?" Severus asked, his face pale. "That must have been hard on Arthur and Molly." He whispered when she nodded her head.

"It was hard on everyone." Hermione sighed, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"And the boy? Remus' son. Who raised him?"

"Well Harry is his Godfather, but he was a bit too young to raise a child full time, so mostly Tonk's mother kept him at first. He spends a lot of time with Harry and Ginny now."

"Did you know Teddy's Mummy and Daddy?" Sabrina stared up at him wide eyed.

"I went to school with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora was one of my students when I taught at Hogwarts."

"Were you and Teddy's Daddy friends?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Severus sighed. "We were in the same grade, but we were in different houses."

"What house are you? Mummy's a Gryffindor."

"I am a Slytherin. When I was teaching I was the Head of Slytherin house."

"Oh." Hermione watched as her daughter frowned slightly, before turning another page of the album.

"Who is this little girl?" Snape asked, pointing to a picture.

"That's Lily. She's Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's little girl. She's two, but she's not a brat like Hugo. She's sweet and she's fun to play dress up with. Uncle Harry named her after his Mummy. She died when he was just a baby."

"Yes." Snape nodded. "I knew his mother. She was my friend when we were your age, even before we went to Hogwart's."

"Did you know his Daddy too? James is named..."

"We should drink our hot chocolate before it gets too cold." Hermione said cheerfully, reaching for her mug. "Sabrina, don't pester Professor Snape with so many questions."

"But Mummy." Sabrina glared at her, angry at the interruption. "There are so many things I still don't know."

"I realize that, dear. But he can't possibly answer all of your questions in one night. Let the poor man drink his hot chocolate. I'm sorry, she takes after me in that respect." Hermione chuckled. "An insufferable know it all."

"I'm not insufferable and I'm not a know it all." Sabrina pouted, her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh I'm just teasing you." Hermione said at the indignant look on her daughter's face.

"And she's teasing me too." Snape smirked. "I used to call your mother that when she was my student." He explained taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Why did you call her that?" Sabrina asked, her eyes wide. "Didn't you like her."

"Your mother was the best student I've ever had the pleasure of teaching." Severus said, his lips turning up in a small smile. "But she did have the most annoying habit of always waving her hand in the air and clambering for my attention."

"So you said you've been in America. What have you been doing all this time?" Hermione asked staring down into her cup, purposely avoiding Snape's gaze.

"I've been manufacturing and selling herbal remedies over the internet."

"You're kidding." She laughed.

"Not at all." He said, setting his mug aside. "American's are positively rabid for anything organic or herbal. And my remedies had the benefit of actually working. I managed to build up quite a lucrative little business. I had a small cottage on the beach, lots of peace and quiet. I've been content."

"Content? But not happy?"

"Don't knock content." He snorted softly. "It was certainly a step up from the life I had been living." He turned his head and smiled as Sabrina slumped sleepily against his arm. "I think it's past someone's bedtime." He whispered, deftly plucking the tilting hot chocolate mug from the sleeping girl's hand.

"Way past her bedtime." Hermione said, rising to move towards the sofa. "And it's been a long and exciting day for her. Sabrina sweetie. Time for bed." She reached down to shake her daughter's shoulder.

"'S not tired." The girl mumbled, burying her face against Snape's arm. "Dun wanna go to bed."

"You are so tired." Hermione frowned, shaking her arm again. "Now come on. You have to walk, you're too big for me to carry."

"I can carry her." Severus said, glancing warily up at Hermione. "That is, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Hermione chuckled, stepping away from the sofa to give him room to rise. "But I have to warn you, she weighs a ton." Her eyes widened as he easily lifted her up and into his arms. "Or maybe she doesn't." Hermione blushed, a curious warmth rushing through her at the easy way he cradled the girl in his arms.

"Her room?" Snape prompted when Hermione remained frozen in place a strange expression on her face.

"Oh of course. I'm sorry. This way." She turned and led Severus down a short hallway and through a doorway. Flicking on a low lamp he was able to see his daughter's room in the dim light. The walls were painted a mint green with pink curtains on the window and a pink duvet covering the single bed. Posters of kittens, dogs, horses and tigers covered the walls. He was pleased to see a large bookcase, crammed full with books, as well as a student desk littered with books and bits of parchment. Every other available surface seemed covered with both muggle and magical games and toys and enough plush animals to fill a zoo. He waited, enjoying the warmth of his daughter in his arms as Hermione plucked a worn stuffed black cat from the bed and pulled back the covers. "There you are." She took a step back so he could lower the girl onto the mattress. His eyes widened when she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

"Please don't go." She mumbled sleepily against his cheek. "What if I never see you again?"

"Your mother and I have some things to discuss, but you will see me again." He whispered, gently prying her arms from around his neck and pulling the duvet up to cover her thin body..

"Promise?"

"I promise." He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Mummy tell him he has to come back tomorrow." The sleepy girl mumbled, holding out her arms towards her mother.

"I will sweetie. Here's Sebastian." She placed the worn plush cat in the girls arms. "Now you go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

Severus stepped back from the bed, watching as the little girl, his daughter, wrapped the stuffed cat in her arms. A lump formed in his throat and he gritted his teeth, trying to stop the burn of tears that filled his eyes. Stepping out into the hallway, he wiped his hand across his eyes. "She's..." He paused, trying to clear the lump from his throat. "amazing. You've really done a wonderful..." His voice cracked again and he turned his back on Hermione. "Would it be possible for me to use your facilities?" He asked in a rush.

"Of course. They're right there." She whispered. "I'll just be in the living room."


	6. Chapter 6

Severus stood, clutching the edge of the sink as tears streamed down his face. "Get a hold of yourself, man." He told his reflection, but try as he might, he could not stop the flood of emotions that had gripped him when Sabrina, his daughter, had wrapped her arms around his neck and asked him not to go. Since arriving in Minerva's office and learning of the girl's existence he had experienced a myriad of emotions; shock, disbelief, shame, wonder, fear. But nothing in his previous 49 years had prepared him for the pure raw emotion he had felt when the girl had hugged him. Was this love? Real love? This fierce, protective overpowering thing he was feeling? Never before had he even entertained the notion of having a child, being a father. He had no idea how to be a father. His own father had been a mean, spiteful, cruel drunk. But now that he had seen her, met her, hugged her, he knew that he would do anything for that little girl, or die trying. Now he just had to convince Hermione that he had to be a part of his daughter's life. True, she'd been more then reasonable so far, but his Slytherin self was naturally suspicious, distrustful. Would she want him to be a part of the girl's life and by extension, her's? She'd given him a pity fuck, once. She'd clearly never meant to tie her life to his forever. Turning on the faucet, he splashed his face with cold water and took some deep steadying breaths, readying himself for what lay ahead.

He returned to the living room to find Hermione curled up on one corner of the couch, two glasses of red wine on the coffee table.

"I thought you might need something a little stronger then hot chocolate. I'm sorry, all I have to offer you is wine."

"No this is fine." He said, his voice still a bit hoarse with emotion.

"It's a lot to take in, I know. I just want you to know," she reached out and picked up her glass, taking a quick sip. "It was never my intention to keep her from you. It's just when I knew for sure I was pregnant, you had...Dumbledore...and you were gone and I didn't know what to do, how to contact you and I wouldn't have contacted you anyway because I thought you were...I believed you were..."

"A murderer." He finished for her.

"Yes." She whispered, choking back a soft sob. "And then we found out the truth. But it was too late. You were dead. And it was so sad. Because she would never get to know you, know what a great and brave man her father was...is...oh this is so confusing." She swiped her hand across her face, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "I still don't understand. How are you here?"

"Like I said, Dumbledore." He shrugged his shoulders and took a quick sip of wine. "All I know is I was dead. And then I wasn't. When I came to I was lying in the Shrieking Shack in a pool of my own blood with Fawkes perched on my legs, dripping tears on my neck and in my mouth."

"But Fawkes had left when Dumbledore died, didn't he?"

"I thought he had." Snape shrugged his shoulders again. "But apparently the crazy old git had managed to attach some kind of spell linking me and that looney bird. At least that's the only thing I can figure out."

"So he healed you."

"For the most part, his tears neutralized the poison and closed the wound. But I was still weak, I'd lost almost all of my blood."

"What did you do? How did you get out of the shack?"

"Well I'd passed out again, from blood loss and when I came to I was in a bed in some cottage. Winky the house elf was there."

"Winky, Barty Crouch's house elf?"

"The very same. She told me she'd been sent by Dumbledore to save me. She had blood replenishing and pain potions. She took care of me until I was stronger. Then one day she vanished and returned with Minerva in tow. She was naturally shocked to see that I was still alive. By that time she had seen the memories I'd left with Mr. Potter and it seems Dumbledore had left his own memories with Winky to give to Minerva, so she knew. Everything." He hung his head and fell silent, taking a long drink from his wine. "She wanted me to come back with her. Turn myself into the Ministry. She was sure there would be no charges brought against me. But that just wasn't a chance I was willing to take. I simply could not stomach the idea of Azkaban, not after everything I'd been through. And I remembered something you had said to me," He glanced up at her quickly and then back down at his empty glass, "during our time together."

"What?"

"You said I should just run away, disappear. Go to America or New Zealand." He sighed heavily. "And at the time it sounded like the most wonderful idea. But I couldn't do it then, I had too many obligations, made too many promises, so much depended on me." He glanced up again and frowned sadly. "But now that I was dead. I was free. No promises, no obligations, no responsibilities. There was nothing to hold me here, or so I thought. So I decided to disappear. Vanish into thin air and start my life all over again. Only Minerva and Winky knew that I was still alive. We agreed that she would contact me only under the most dire of circumstances. I traveled for a bit until I found this quaint little New England town that suited me. No Witches, no Wizards, no magical beings of any kind. And that's where I've been until this morning, when I got Minerva's owl, ordering me to return."

"It must have been quite a shock for you."

"It was." He sighed. "It still is. I can't believe we were both so stupid, about the wand and the contraception thing, I mean."

"Yeah." She laughed wryly. "Imagine my surprise."

"Where were you when you found out? At Hogwarts?"

"At my parents house. I'd missed a couple menstrual cycles, but I didn't think anything of it really, what with the stress and everything. But then I started feeling ill, I couldn't keep anything down. I went to the Chemist and got a muggle pregnancy test and surprise, I'm up the duff."

"You must have been frightened."

"I was. And confused. Of course I immediately went to Florish and Blotts to research contraception spells, to see where we'd messed up. Who knew? You have to use your own wand." She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of wine. "I did think about it, ending the pregnancy. But," she paused, looking thoughtful, "I just couldn't. It just didn't seem right. The time we spent together, you and I, it was just so...and you were...Oh I don't know what I'm trying to say." She waved her hand dismissively and took a quick gulp of wine. "Just forget I said anything."

Snape took a drink too, mostly to hide the smile that had turned up the corners of his lips, but also to keep himself from saying something sappy and stupid. Even after 10 years, he still remembered every moment of their time spent together. But now was not the time for reminiscing, there were more important matters they needed to discuss. "So even knowing you were pregnant, you still took off hunting Horcroxes with the Dunderduo?" He shook his head. "You could have been hurt, killed or even worse, captured by Death Eaters.

"I know. Probably not my best decision. But it had already been planned and they needed me. You aren't the only one who keeps their promises. Harry and Ron didn't know I was pregnant when we left."

"How did you manage that?"

"Well we left from Bill and Fleur's wedding, when the Death Eater's attacked, and I was only 4 months at the time. I was barely showing, just a little bulge in my tummy. It was easy to keep it hidden. Plus they're blokes, they don't really pay attention. I just wore baggy jumpers all the time to hide my stomach."

"So when did they finally figure it out? When she was born?"

"No." She laughed. "I was just so sick. I had terrible morning sickness that wouldn't go away. So finally after the millionth time I'd dashed from the tent, Harry took a really good look at me and asked if I was pregnant. We all got into a horrible row and that's when Ron left. I think he was already harboring some stronger feelings for me at that point.

Snape grunted non noncommittally. "So when did you finally become wise and decided to start taking care of yourself and our child?"

Hermione's eyes widened a little at his use of the word "our". She wondered if he's even realized he'd said it. "After Godrick's Hallow and almost being eaten by Nagini. I was getting huge by then and it was becoming hard for me to just even get around, let alone dodge great poisonous evil snakes. I felt dreadful leaving Harry on his own, but we both decided it would be best if I left. I went to The Burrow first, but it was too risky there. Too easy for me to be discovered by Death Eaters. So I finished out my pregnancy at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur."

"And you had her at a Muggle Hospital?"

"I didn't know who I could trust in the Magical world. I just couldn't risk a Death Eater finding out and the information getting back to...him."

"That was smart." Snape whispered, his face pale. "I can't even imagine what the Dark Lord would have done if he'd learned you'd had a baby. Fathered by me. And I don't want to." He shuddered slightly. "But you were there, at the finally battle."

"Yes. I just couldn't stay away. Sabrina was 3 months old by then, and Ron had come to Shell Cottage with his tail between his legs, wanting to find Harry again, so I left her with Fleur and Bill and we found Harry in the Forest of Dean and the rest as they say, is history." She fell silent, staring down into her empty wine glass. "So what now Severus?"

"Now?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now. What are your plans for the future? Will you be returning to America?"


	7. Chapter 7

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The moment had arrived. He had to tell her that he wanted to remain a part of his daughter's life. He wanted her to agree, but he was willing to fight for it if she didn't. "Is there more wine?" He asked, holding up his empty glass.

"Yes." She nodded, starting to rise. "In the kitchen."

He waved her back down. "I'll get it." Holding out his hand, he took her empty glass and headed towards the kitchen. He knew he was stalling. Pouring out two glasses, he returned to the living room and handed her a glass, before returning to his seat on the sofa. "Minerva has offered me my old position at Hogwart's."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I haven't told her anything yet." He took a drink of wine. "I asked for a day or two to think about it, but I believe my answer will be 'yes'."

"Why?"

"If I'm going to remain in England, it would be nice to have some sort of gainful employment."

"So your plan is to remain in England?"

"Well I think that should be obvious." He snapped, growing irritated at her seemingly obtuse questions.

"It is obvious. Professor...Severus. But I want to hear you say it. Why do you want to stay in England? Why do you want to teach again?"

"Because I have a daughter, dammit." He snapped, his voice rising angrily. Taking a deep breath, he struggled to remain calm. "Because I've already missed so much of her life and I don't want to miss any more. Do you not wish for me to be a part of her life?"

"No. It's not that." She shook her head. "It's just...this morning you didn't even know you had a daughter and now you are willing to uproot yourself and change your entire life for her. I don't want you to do something rash, something you'll regret later. Before today did you even want children? Did you want to be a father?"

"No, but..."

"There's no 'but' Severus." She sighed heavily. "I'm not trying to be harsh with you. I just want you to be very, very sure about the decision you're making. No, hear me out." She held up her hand, cutting him off when he began to speak. "My first and only priority is to that little girl and I won't have her hurt or disappointed if this doesn't work out the way you thought it would. This isn't like having a baby and watching her grow and learn and develop her personality. She's already her own person, with her own thoughts and ideas and opinions. And while she's smart and sweet and kind, she's also a bit spoiled, stubborn and she has a horrible temper. Are you ready for all of that?"

"I...I don't know." He frowned. "I only know I have to try. I have to be a part of her life."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I can see myself in her. And...just now, when she hugged me..." He took a gulp of wine. "I am not accustomed to discussing my emotions or talking about my feelings." He said gruffly, staring into his half full glass.

"Well if you want to be a father, you'll need to get accustomed to it. She'll expect it. Consider this practice. Tell me how you're feeling."

He glared at her and took another deep breath. "Just now, when she hugged me, I felt something I've never experienced before. I guess it's love. But to be perfectly honest I'm not sure. I have limited experience with that particular emotion. I only know that I would die for her, kill for her, do anything I can for her. I do not know how to be a father. My own relationship with my father, with both my parents actually, was not a good one. I cannot say with any degree of certainty that they ever really loved me. I certainly did not feel loved. I will strive to be different. That is all I can do. I cannot promise you I will not make mistakes, I can only promise to do my best, and that I will...love her." He paused, clearing his throat. "But I can promise you this, I will never leave or abandon her."

"Well that's certainly one thing that's not in question," she smiled gently at him, "you're ability to keep a promise. If nothing else, you are certainly loyal. I just never thought you liked children."

"I don't. Anymore then I like people in general. But I can become very fond of certain individuals. I quite enjoyed Draco when he was a child. Please do not judge me based on my behavior during your Hogwart's tenure. As you well know there were extenuating circumstances that dictated how I could and could not act. I was also under an enormous amount of stress and as a result, I was a very unhappy man. Make no mistake, I will always be a strict disciplinary in my classroom. The subject matter I teach demands it, but there were times, with you in particular, that I wished I could have encouraged you more. I think the grades I issued you reflected my true feelings regarding your performance." He glanced up at her quickly, before gazing back down at his wine. "You do not know me Ms. Granger...Hermione. Please do not judge me on the man I was, I can only ask that you get to know the man I am now."

"You do seem different." She looked up him, letting her eyes roam over his seated form. "You look healthier, you've filled out quite a bit."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No. I'm saying you were far too thin before. I would never call you fat." She sputtered, glancing up to catch the glint in his eyes and the small smile that curled up the corners of his lips. "You're teasing me. I'm just saying you look good. Whatever you've been doing it suits you."

"Yes, well it's amazing what escaping from two crazed megalomaniacs can do for both your appetite and your disposition."

"I can only imagine." Hermione said, raising her hand and covering a yawn. "Oh excuse me, I'm sorry."

"No." He said, glancing down at his watch. "It is I who should be sorry, I had no idea it was so late. I should be going."

"Where are you staying?"

"Hmm." He frowned. "In all the excitement I did not make arrangements for anywhere to stay. I'll just go to Diagon Alley and see if I can get a room at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Don't be silly. You can stay here tonight. The couch isn't much, but it's comfortable. And that way you can see Sabrina first thing in the morning."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's no imposition at all. Besides if you went to the Leaky Cauldron now, you'd scare everyone to death. You're still dead you know."

"That's right." He smirked, rubbing his index finger across his lips. "I suppose I'll have to go to the Ministry and take care of that tomorrow. The resurrection of Severus Snape, so to speak."

"That's going to set a few heads spinning." Hermione laughed, rising from the sofa. "Let me just get you some blankets and a pillow."

"If you're sure you don't mind."

"Don't be silly. Sabrina will be thrilled to see that you're still here." She said, returning from the hallway. "Here you go." She handed him the bedding.

"Thank you Ms. Granger."

"Oh no." She said, interrupting him. "No more of this Ms. Granger, Professor Snape nonsense. We have a child together. I'm Hermione, you're Severus. Deal?"

"Deal." He smiled. "Sleep well Hermione."

"You too, Severus. I'll see you in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

Severus woke to a soft weight pressing on his chest. Opening his eyes, he blinked in confusion. 'Where was he and why was there a black cat plushie sitting on his chest?' Turning his head, a warmth filled him. Sabrina, his daughter, stood next to the couch, her hand pressed to her mouth to hold back her giggles.

"Good morning." He said, his voice deep and sleep rough. "And who is this?"

"That's Sebastian."

"Well Hello, Sebastian." He said, shaking a stuffed paw between his fingers. "I am very pleased to meet you. What time is it?" He ran his hand across his face, trying to wipe away the last vestiges of sleep."

"7:30. Did you sleep here?"

"I did." He shifted himself into a seated position, carefully moving the plush cat to his knee.

"Why?" She reached out and grabbed the stuffed animal, wrapping it into her arms.

"So I could be here to see you this morning. Do you always get up this early?"

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Hermione woke to soft sounds coming from the kitchen. 'Sabrina must be up.' She thought sleepily as she listened to the refrigerator door open and close and the sounds of running water. Her eyes opened wider at the rumble of a deep baritone voice, punctuated by the soft giggles of her daughter. 'So it hadn't been a dream after all. He really is back. Severus Snape has really come back from the dead.' Sighing she lay back against her pillow and listened to the sounds of her daughter and her daughter's father moving about the kitchen. From the sounds of pots and pans clanking and the cutlery rattling, she guessed they were making breakfast.

'Blimey, Severus Snape is back from the dead and he's making me breakfast'. She was still finding it hard to wrap her brain around this fact. Not only was he back, he wanted to be a part of her daughter's life, his daughter...their daughter. It was confusing to think that there was another person with a claim to Sabrina now. He certainly seemed sincere. And she could think of no legal reason to prevent him from being a part of her life, desertion maybe. Oh Merlin, what a cluster fuck that would be, she could just see the headlines now;

_** Female third of the Golden Trio involved in heated child custody battle over Love Child.**_

No. She shook her head vehemently. She couldn't, she wouldn't put them through that. Besides, what would she win anyway? Nothing. And she would only hurt Sabrina in the end. Besides, if he was going to resume teaching at Hogwarts like he said he was, he would be a part of Sabrina's life whether Hermione liked it or not. And she did want him to be a part of her life. Merlin knows he deserves someone in his life to love and who'll love him back. He needs Sabrina just as much as she needs him. But what if Sabrina gets hurt, or is disappointed. She so desperately wants a father. True she has plenty of male role models, but friends and pseudo-Uncles aren't the same as a Daddy. She smiled to herself as she heard Sabrina run down the hall and into her bedroom, rummaging around for something. She must have found whatever she was looking for, because she thundered back down the hall to the kitchen.

'What kind of father will Severus Snape be?' Hermione wondered. He said himself that he hadn't had a good experience growing up with his own parents. She seemed to remember something from the memories he had given Harry about his parents fighting. Would he be strict and cold, like he'd been when he was their Professor? Would he be loving and tender? Could he be loving and tender? Hermione smiled again, a blush coloring her skin as she remembered how he had kissed her, his large hands roaming her body reverently. So he had it in him to be tender and caring.

'Oh please just let this work out.' She thought fervently as she climbed out of the bed and made her way to the loo. Pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail, she donned her robe and tiptoed down the hallway, standing in the shadows she watched Severus and Sabrina in the kitchen. Sabrina was at the table, her 'My Little Potions Set' that she had gotten for Christmas, and never touched again, was now carefully arranged on the table, a small flame burning under the tiny cauldron.

"Now what?" She asked the man standing at the stove.

"Now we wait until it boils." He said patiently, cracking eggs into a skillet. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He was dressed in pajama trousers and a white vest. He really has filled out, she thought, letting her eyes roam up and down his body.

"Nana Molly says a watched cauldron never boils, but that's silly."

"It is silly." Severus nodded, grabbing a wooden spoon and stirring the eggs. "But can you tell me why it's silly?"

Hermione had to bite back a laugh as she watched her daughter's brow furrow as she pondered the question. "Think about it." Severus prompted. "What determines whether or not water, or any liquid, boils?"

"The heat!" Sabrina shouted excitedly.

"That is correct. So tell me some things that will effect whether or not the water will boil." He reached over and grabbed the pepper mill, carefully grinding some into the eggs.

"Uhhhhhmmm." Sabrina thought carefully. "How high the flame is?"

"Very good. What else?" He turned around and watched the little girl think, smiling at the look of concentration on her face. "What if we added something cooler to it? Like more liquid or..."

"The tea leaves." She bounced up and down. "It's boiling, should I add the tea leaves now?"

"Yes. Let me come stand by you as you do it, add them very carefully...Oh Good morning." He glanced up and smiled at Hermione who was still standing in the shadows.

"Mummy. He's teaching me how to brew the perfect cup of tea." Sabrina said, running over to hug her mother.

"Sabrina?" Snape's voice warned. "The first rule of Potions is..."

"Never leave your cauldron unattended." She repeated, turning back to stand by the miniature brewing station.

"That is exactly right. Now I want you to take that bowl of ground tea leaves and carefully spoon it in to the water. Good,

don't let it splash."

Hermione pulled back a chair and watched the two Potions Masters bent over the tiny cauldron. Snape towered over Sabrina as she methodically spooned the tea into the boiling water.

"Very good." Severus said, setting aside the empty bowl. "Now take your stirring rod and I want you to stir three times clockwise and two stirs anti clockwise."

"Anti clockwise?" Sabrina wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What's that?"

"Show me which way is clockwise." Severus said, returning to his place at the stove. "Very good." He said, when the girl held up her finger and circled it in the direction of a clock. "So anti clockwise would be...?" She furrowed her brow again and slowly began to circle her finger in the opposite direction. "Correct. Now stir gently and tell me when it boils again. The eggs should be ready soon." He said, turning to Hermione. "Would you like a muffin?"

"Oh yes, please." Hermione said, tearing her eyes away from her daughter to watch him as he removed a pan of muffin's from the oven. "I can't believe she's playing with that, she never even opened it when she got it for Christmas."

"She just needed the proper motivation." He said, tipping the muffin's onto a serving plate.

"Daddy, Daddy! It's boiling." Sabrina cried out. The serving plate slipped out of Severus' hand and clattered onto the table with a bang. Sabrina looked at the two adults, her face crumpling with worry at the twin looks of surprise on their faces. "But Mummy, you said I could call him Daddy if I wanted." She said in a small voice.

"I said it was alright with me, if it was alright with him. Did you ask him?"

"No. I forgot." She said hanging her head before glancing up at him eagerly. "Is it alright?"

"I would be honored." Severus said with a slight catch in his voice. Hermione had to hide her smile with her hand as he quickly turned around and began stirring the eggs in the pan. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Sabrina, why don't you blow out the flame and let the tea simmer. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Yes Daddy." She leaned over and carefully blew out the burner as Severus set 3 plates on the table.

"And now to serve our tea." Sabrina watched fascinated as he tapped his wand on the cauldron. The liquid vanished and reappeared in the three tea cups.

"Wicked." She whispered.

"Milk and sugar anyone?"

"We'll both have a little milk." Hermione answered, watching as he carefully poured milk into two cups. Lifting her's to her lips, she blew gently and took a small sip.

"How is it?" Sabrina asked, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Setting her cup down carefully, Hermione smiled broadly. "I can honestly say that is the best cup of tea I've ever had." She laughed as her daughter danced with excitement. "Alright, now sit down and eat your breakfast before it get's cold." She waited until Sabrina had settled down and started eating. "So what are you're plans for the day." She turned her attention to Severus.

"Well I'll need to report to the Ministry and have myself declared alive again."

"I want to go. Can I go?" Sabrina asked hopefully.

"Not this time Sweetie. We have to go to the Burrow. We left all you're stuff there, remember?"

Sabrina hung her head and stared forlornly at her plate.

"I take it the Weasley's do not know about...me." Severus chuckled.

"Oh they do now." Hermione sighed sadly, pushing at her eggs with her fork. "I'm sure Molly is positively rabid by now."

"I don't envy you that conversation." He laughed. "So who is the Minister these days?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. You shouldn't have any problems. You were completely cleared of..." She glanced furtively at Sabrina who was listening intently. "...everything."

"No, Kingsley and I have always gotten along amicably. I do not anticipate any problems. Then I will need to find some way to have my funds transferred from my bank to Gringotts. I've been using online banking, but I don't suppose Gringotts will be able to help me there."

"Oh no, they will."

"They will?"

"You've been away for a while Severus. Things have progressed a bit. They do have a small department that can help with internet transfers from Muggle banks to Gringotts."

"Well that's good. It will save me a bit a travel. Then I suppose I will report to Minerva and let her know I accept her offer."

"When will I see you again?" Sabrina asked, her face anxious. "Tonight?"

"Sabrina." Hermione chastised. "Give the poor man a chance to settle in at least."

"I'll tell you what little one, give me a chance to get moved back into Hogwarts and I will floo your mother in a day or two so we can work out a time to be together."

"But a day or two is so long." The girl sighed dramatically. "Can you floo call me tonight?"

"Alright." He smiled. "I'll call you tonight. Now, I need to get ready. Ms. Gra...Hermione. Could I use you floo? I'd like to try and contact Kingsley about flooing directly to his office. I'd hate to show up at the Ministry and be hexed before I'm even declared alive again."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione stood discreetly off to the side and watched as her daughter hugged the tall man tightly around the waist. "Bye Daddy. Come back soon."

"I will." He said, clearing his throat, before stepping up to the fireplace. "I'll see you both very soon." He nodded formally before disappearing in a flash of green.

"Alright little Miss." Hermione said, kissing her daughter on top of her head. "Why don't you go get dressed while I tidy up the kitchen and then we can be off to the Burrow."

"Okay Mummy." She headed down the hallway towards her bedroom.

"Don't forget to wash your face and comb your hair. And be sure to clean your teeth." Hermione called after her as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I know Mummy. I'm not a baby." Sabrina called back, her voice sounding annoyed as she slammed her bedroom door.

'So much like her father.' Hermione chuckled at the snarky tone in her daughter's voice as she entered the kitchen. Though she normally preferred to do household chores the Muggle way, Hermione picked up her wand, flicking it at the dishes on the table and in the sink. She watched as the water turned on and the sink filled with soapy water. As the dishes began to magically wash, she flicked her wand at a tea towel setting it to wiping down the table and stove. That finished, she went down the hall to her own room and dressed quickly. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she tied her trainers and tried to ready herself for the explosion that was sure to come.

"Come on Mummy." Sabrina yelled from the front room. "What's taking so long? Aren't you ready yet?"

"I'm coming." Hermione called back, running a brush through her long hair and re doing her ponytail.

"Are you finally ready?" Sabrina rolled her eyes when Hermione met her at the fireplace.

"As I'll ever be." Hermione muttered, reaching out and grabbing a handful of powder.

Molly Weasley and Ginny Potter were seated at the kitchen table when they stepped out of the fireplace. Ginny looked up and gave Hermione a weak, but encouraging smile. Before anyone had a chance to utter a word, Sabrina burst from the floo and ran to Molly, chattering excitedly.

"Nana Molly! I have a Daddy and he's really tall and he has black hair and black eyes just like me. And he's a Potion's Master. We brewed tea this morning in my potions set and Mummy said it was the best tea she's ever had and we made breakfast..." She paused, narrowing her eyes at the look on Molly Weasley's face. "Why do you look so sad Nana? Why does everybody look so sad?" She asked, looking at all her Uncles and Aunts who had joined them in the kitchen.

"Oh I'm not sad Honey." Molly said, hugging her to her. "I'm just..." The loud thundering of footsteps drowned her out as Ron Weasley rushed down the stairs, his face red with anger.

"How could you?" He glared at Hermione. "How could you have sex with that nasty, greasy git? How could you let him touch you? Is that why you couldn't love me? Because of him?"

"Ron shut up!" Ginny hissed, cutting her eyes first to Sabrina and then to Ron's wife, Lavender. But Ron ignored her warning and raged on.

"He's a murderer 'Mione. A cold hearted, cold blooded murderer and you had a child with him? He killed Professor Dumbledore without even batting an eye! How could you?"

"Ronald Weasley!" His mother bellowed, cutting off his tyraid as she tried to hold onto Sabrina who had squirmed out of her grip, fear and tears staining her face.

"Oh honey." Hermione cried as she reached for her daughter. She just missed her arm, as the crying girl threw open the door and dashed outside. "Sabrina." She called after her as she ran across the yard.

"I'll go." Harry said, stepping up and placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "No. Let me." He said firmly when Hermione opened her mouth to argue. "I'll talk to her." He said, throwing a disgusted look at Ron as he pulled the door closed. From behind him he could hear Hermione screaming at Ron across the Weasley's kitchen. Walking out into the yard, he wasn't surprised to see the door to Arthur's shed hanging open. All the kids loved to play in there, exploring the different Muggle treasures. Stepping inside, he saw Sabrina standing at the workbench, her fingers pushing a toy car back and forth. Her shoulders shaking with each wracking sob.

"Oh Bri." He sighed, pulling her away from the bench and wrapping his arms around her. Picking her up, he lowered himself onto a chair and held her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his chest. He could feel her hot tears wetting his shirt. "Shhh, Shhhh," He whispered, rubbing his hand across her back as she cried. He held her until her sobbing slowed, turning into soft hiccups. "Better?" He asked, leaning back to stare into her face.

"Everybody hates my Daddy." She sobbed, her lip quivering.

"What do you mean everybody? I don't hate him. He saved my life, he saved all of our lives. He's a hero."

"But Uncle Ron says he's a murderer. That means he killed people."

"Oh Bri." Harry sighed sadly. "Uncle Ron's a git. Now I need you to listen to me very carefully. We were fighting a war. And wars are a horrible, terrible thing, because people die, both good and bad. But we were all fighting and we all killed people. I have, Ron has, your Mum, even Nana Molly."

"But you killed bad Wizards." She sniffed, wiping at her eyes. "My Daddy killed Dumbledore. Dumbledore was a good Wizard."

"Oh sweetie." Harry placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "You're Daddy didn't want to kill Dumbledore. In fact it was very very hard for him to do it. Remember how I told you about your Mum and me and Ron out hunting for Horcroxes?" The little girl nodded her head. "Well Professor Dumbledore had found one, a ring. And it was very dark and evil and it made him very sick. Your Daddy tried very hard to save him, but the evil was too powerful and he was dying so he asked Professor Snape to kill him. He helped him by not letting him suffer."

"How do you know this?" She sniffed sadly.

"Because when your Daddy thought he was dying, he gave me his memories."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted me to see what kind of man he really was...is. And maybe to show me that no one person is all bad or all good."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know my Mum and Dad died when I was a baby, so I never knew them either." The little girl nodded her head solemnly. "All my life," Harry continued, "I wanted to believe my Mum and Dad were these great and wonderful people."

"Were they?" Sabrina whispered.

"Sometimes...and sometimes they weren't. They were good people who helped build the Order of Phoenix and they fought for the side of good, but sometimes...my Dad could be a bully."

"That's not nice." Sabrina said shaking her head. "My Mum says being a bully is mean. Who did your Dad bully?"

"Your Dad." Harry frowned.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe because he was different, quiet and he liked to read. Maybe because he didn't have a lot of money. Maybe because he was in Slytherin. Or just maybe because he was friends with my Mum."

"Daddy told me he was friends with your Mum when he was my age."

"They were. Best friends. Until one day when he got upset and lost his temper and said something he didn't mean out of anger. My Mum ended their friendship and even though he tried to apologize, she was never friends with him again."

"Mum says you should accept someone's apology, if they really, truly mean it."

"And you're Mum is right." Harry said, hugging her around the middle. "Just like you're going to accept Uncle Ron's apology for the stupid things he just said. Right?"

"I suppose." Sabrina sighed, rubbing the toe of her trainer across the dirty floor. "But Uncle Harry? There's still something I don't understand..."

"What's that sweetie?"

"Is my Daddy a good Wizard or a bad Wizard."

"Your Daddy is a very, very brave Wizard and a very loyal Wizard. Even though my Mum never forgave him, he loved her and tried to save her from Lord Voldemort. Because he loved her, he kept me safe, and your Mum and Ron too. And he sacrificed his whole life to defeat Voldemort. That makes him a very, very good Wizard in my book. Okay?"

"Okay." She sighed heavily. "Uncle Harry?" She gazed up at him with her big black eyes. "Do you think my Daddy loves my Mummy?"

"I don't know Bri." He shrugged his shoulders. "He cared enough about her to make you. So I guess anything could happen. Are you ready to go back to the house. Teddy's in the parlor with the other kids."


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank everybody who has reviewed and favorite my little story. I've tried to respond to each review, but I'm quite sure I've missed some. You are truly blowing me away. I am so glad you are enjoying the story.**

_Meanwhile, inside the Burrow kitchen..._

"Ron you insensitive wanker." Hermione had screeched as soon as the door closed. "How could you hurt her like that? She's just a little girl. That's her father you're talking about!"

"How could I? How could you..."

"Oh shut up, Ron." George called from across the room. "Why don't you give her a chance to explain, rather then just yelling at her."

"Yes Dear." Molly said, throwing a glare at her youngest son before glancing at Hermione, her faced etched with concern. "Please explain it to us. He didn't...force himself on you did he? I'll see him in Azkaban where he belongs if he did."

"He did not force me." Hermione sighed in exasperation. "And he does not belong in Azkaban."

"Then how did this happen? And why have you never told us? Don't you think we deserved some sort of answer? Or were you too ashamed to tell us?" Molly Weasley demanded.

"I most certainly am not ashamed of what happened between Severus and myself. And why didn't I tell you? Just look at how you are all acting now. He was dead, or so I thought, so there was no reason any of you needed to know. Besides, it was none of your business."

"What about Sabrina? You didn't think she deserved to know who her father was?"

"Of course she does. And I planned on telling her, when she was older."

"So what now?" Ron asked, his voice still angry. "Are you just going to let him waltz back into her life now that it's convenient for him?"

"What do you mean 'convenient'? This has nothing to do with convenience. He didn't know about her. He never even knew I was pregnant until yesterday when Minerva was reviewing the student records for the upcoming Hogwarts year. He came as soon as he found out he had a daughter. But to answer your question, yes he's back and he's going to be a part of her life." She glared around the room, challenging anyone to say anything.

"Well you have to understand Dear." Molly said softly. "This has come as a bit of a shock to us all."

"I do understand, Molly." Hermione said firmly. "It was a shock to me too. But this is the situation, and I suggest you all learn to live with it. He is her father and he is going to be a part of her life and I won't hear a word from any of you against it."

"So what? We're all just supposed to welcome the Greasy Git into our lives with open arms?" Ron snorted.

"Yes. That's exactly what you're supposed to do." Hermione said, whirling on him. "And if you want to continue to be a part of our lives, that's what you will do. But you hear me now Ronald Weasley, if I ever hear of you making another disparaging remark about Severus Snape around Sabrina I will hex you within an inch of your life. Have I made myself plain?"

"Oh you've made yourself very plain." Molly frowned. "Just please do understand, this is going to take a bit of getting used to. It is something of a shock."

"I realize that Molly. And take all the time you need. Just please don't do it in front of Sabrina. As far as she's concerned, you are all completely thrilled he's back. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Molly muttered.

"I agree too." George smiled cheerfully. "And now if we're done with all this family drama, I need to be getting back to shop. Bill you coming? I have that new line of products I wanted you to look at."

"Oh sure." Bill said, glancing quickly at his wife.

"You go on." Fleur said, standing and wiping her hands on a tea towel. "I weel stay 'ere and help weeth zee children's lunch."

"Alright Ta." George called, pulling open the door. "Hey everybody? Better put on a cheerful face, here come Harry and Sabrina." He glanced over his shoulder before stepping out into the yard. Hermione leveled a fierce glare around the room before reaching out and holding the door open for Sabrina and Harry.

"Sweetie are you alright?" She asked as Sabrina stepped into the kitchen.

"Mmm Hmm." She muttered, staring down at her trainers.

"Come here, Honey." Hermione beckoned to her and placed her hands on her shoulder's, turning her to face to Ron. "Your Uncle Ron has something he would like to say to you." She glared over Sabrina's head.

"Oh right." Ron mumbled, turning scarlet. "I'm sorry for what I said about your...uhmmm...father." He said the word as if it made him ill. "Alright? You forgive me don't you Shorty?"

"I guess." Sabrina whispered, not looking up from her shoes. "Mum? Can I go in with Teddy and the other kids now?"

"Of course you can." Hermione watched as her daughter trotted out of the room before she turned back to stare angrily at Ron.

"Stop glaring at me 'Mione." Ron growled. "I said I was sorry."

"I think maybe you need to apologize to your wife too." Ginny said, standing up from the table and tossing a sideways glance at a red eyed Lavender. Come on Hermione, Harry. Let's get out of here and go for a walk." They could hear Ron's stumbled apology as they stepped outside and into the yard.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"What's going on out there? Where did you disappear to last night?" Teddy Lupin looked up from the game of Exploding Snap when Sabrina walked in the room. "Why are they all acting like somebody died or something? They all showed up this morning and then they shoved us in here. I tried to listen, but Nana Molly caught me and put up a silencing spell. Did you do something really bad?"

"No." Sabrina shook her head, taking a seat on the floor between Teddy and Victoire. "My Daddy's not dead after all. I met him yesterday. That's why I left. He was at my house." She said softly, staring down at her hands in her lap.

"What!" Teddy exclaimed, his hair turning bright red and spiky in his excitement. "Bloody Hell. So who is he? What's his name?"

"Severus Snape."

"The Death Eater?" Teddy crimson hair grew long, cascading down his back.

"Will you shhhh." Sabrina hissed, casting a nervous glance at the smaller children.

"Deaf Eaaa er. Deaf Eaaaa errrrr." Lily chanted, clapping her hand in delight as she toddled over to Sabrina.

"Now see what you've done." She glowered at him, reaching out to take the small girl by the hands. "Don't say that Lily. It's bad."

"Deaf eaaa er baaad." The tiny girl repeated dutifully.

"Oh right." Teddy frowned, looking around the room. "Sorry about that. Hey James. Take the little ones across the room and play with them while we talk,"

"Why?" Six year old James pouted.

"Because I said so, that's why." Teddy Lupin said with all the authority a 10 year old boy could muster.

"You're not the boss of me." James whined. "Besides, I don't want to play with the babies, I want to stay here with you." He looked hopefully at the older children.

"Please James." Teddy's hair shifted into a vibrant shade of blue as he changed tactics. "If you'll go over there and watch the babies for us, I'll play a game of Wizard's chess with you later."

"Three games." The six year old countered.

"Fine three games." Teddy sighed. "Now take them over there by Rose and check on her, give her swing a push if you need to."

"Alright." James climbed to his feet and held out his hand to his little brother. "Come on Albus." He took his hand and then held out his other to Lily. Hugo toddled along obediently behind them. "She's still sleeping." He called back over his shoulder after peeking in at Rose. Sabrina, Teddy and Victoire watched as James settled the three toddlers on a blanket and spread out some plush toys and plastic animals.

"Okay. Now." Teddy turned to face Sabrina. "Tell us everything."


	11. Chapter 11

**New Chapter! Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing. I apologize to anyone who's review I didn't respond to personally. I try to get them all, but I know I've missed some. This chapters includes an issue that I got numerous negative reviews on in The Mirror of Erised, that Hermione wouldn't have been able to see what Snape was seeing in the mirror. She was not looking directly in the mirror, she was off to the side. It's a make believe item so in MY make believe story she was able to see hazy glimpses of what he could see because she wasn't directly in front of the mirror. Hope that clears that up! Also anyone asking about lemons...they are coming (no pun intended) it will just be a while. Bear with me.**

"So things getting too boring around here for you Hermione?" Ginny teased as they walked across the yard towards a grove of trees.

"I really did explode the cauldron, didn't I?" Hermione snorted softly. "I just can't believe he's alive, that he's back."

"I can't believe you never told any of us." Harry said, sitting down on the ground, his back against a tree.

"I can't believe you didn't already know." Ginny smirked, dropping to the ground next to him.

"Whut? You mean you knew?" Harry stared in disbelief at his wife.

"Well I didn't know, know. But I suspected. Look at her," Ginny laughed at the shocked look on her husband's face. "She looks just like him. It happened right before...Dumbledore, didn't it? When you suddenly became so fascinated with the Marauders Map." Hermione blushed and nodded her head. "So what was it like? Shagging Snape? He's huge isn't he?"

"Oiy." Harry gasped, pressing his hands to his ears. "I don't want to hear this." They all looked up at the sound of flapping wings. A large Ministry owl flew over head, landing gracefully in front of Harry.

"Saved by the owl." Ginny snorted. "Who's it from or should I even ask?"

"Kingsley." Harry said unfurling the parchment. "I'm needed immediately at the Ministry for a press conference. I can't imagine what that's about." He rolled his eyes as he stood up and brushed off his jeans. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time." Ginny laughed, waving him off. "Now Hermione and I can have a proper girl's chat without worrying about offending your delicate male sensibilities." They watched as he turned on his heel, apparating away. "Good now that's he's gone, tell me everything."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Uncle Ron said that?" Teddy gasped, his hair turning crimson again. "In front of Aunty Lav? What did she do?"

"I dunno." Sabrina shrugged. "I ran outside before I could hear. But when I came back in she looked like she'd been crying."

"Well I should think so." Victoire frowned. "Didn't your Mum and Uncle Ron date for a while? What a hurtful thing for him to say"

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded her head. "But Mum always said he was more like a brother to her, she never fell in love with him like that, so they broke up."

"Uncle Ron can be a right git sometimes." Teddy sighed, his hair morphing to a soft purple.

"He called my Dad a murderer too." Sabrina sniffed.

"Well he did kill Dumbledore, didn't he? And who knows what all he did while he was a Death Eater. Harry said he was Voldemort's right hand man." Teddy's eyes and hair flashed red with boyish exuberance. "But he was a spy of course, working for the Order." He amended quickly, his eyes and hair softening to a pale pink at the look of sadness on Sabrina's face. "I'm sure he didn't do anything that bad. And Harry says we couldn't have won the war without him."

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh come on Bri. Don't look so sad. I think it's bloody wicked that your Dad's a bad ass War Hero. And he's back. I wish my Dad would come back too." The boy sighed sadly, his hair dulling to a sandy brown color."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Okay spill it. Tell me everything. Oh come on Hermione. I know you." Ginny chided. "You've been dying to tell someone."

"I guess I have." Hermione laughed before her face turned serious. "But you have to promise me, really swear to me, that this remains between us. You can't even tell Harry."

"Would you like me to take a Wizard's oath?" Ginny asked. "I swear to you Hermione, this discussion stays between us. Besides, Harry wouldn't want to hear all the gory details. But it was then, when you became so obsessed with the Marauder's Map? I knew it!" She pumped her fist in the air triumphantly when Hermione nodded her head. "So I take it you found the room."

"Oh Merlin did I." Hermione blushed crimson.

"Tell me. Don't leave out a single detail." Ginny bounced excitedly.

"Well it really started before then. I'd come across Professor Snape, Severus, in the corridor. And he just looked so sad, so defeated and alone. It looked like he'd been crying. I know now that it must have been right after he told Dumbledore he didn't want to go through with it anymore, killing him that is...but at the time I just felt so sad for him. And then I saw him in that unlabeled room on the map. And he kept going there over and over again and I was concerned for him."

"And curious."

"Okay, I'll admit it, I was curious too." Hermione laughed.

"So what happened when you found it?"

"Well it was just this empty room." Hermione shrugged. "Empty except for a chair and the Mirror of Erised."

"The Mirror of Desire? Really?" Ginny's eyes were wide with excitement. "So what happened."

"Well I was trying to figure it all out when I heard footsteps. I looked at the map and I saw that Severus was approaching."

Ginny gasped softly. "What did you do?"

"I quickly hid myself under Harry's Invisibility cloak. I didn't want him to catch me and I figured if I stayed quiet I could find out what he was doing."

"Then what?"

"Well he came in, dressed in a robe and slippers. His hair was damp as if he'd just come from a bath. And then...he dropped his robe and sat down in the chair in front of the mirror. Naked."

"Naked naked?" Ginny gasped. "Starkers?"

"As the day he was born." Hermione blushed.

"He's huge isn't he?

"Well let's just say he's larger then the average male."

"I knew it." Ginny cried out. "So what did he do next?"

"Well...he, uhmmmm, started to have a wank."

"Oh Merlin and you could see!"

"Everything."

"So what was he looking at in the mirror do you reckon?" Ginny wondered.

"Well that was the strangest thing. I was sitting off to the side of the mirror and I could just see hazy images of a man and woman making love. I guess if I'd been standing behind him I wouldn't have been able to see anything. Maybe the rules are different if you're not looking directly at the mirror, but I swear I could see what he was seeing."

"What did the woman look like?"

"I couldn't really see. I could just tell she had long red hair."

Ginny frowned for a moment, then her eyes lit up with understanding. "Lily. Harry's Mum."

"I think so." Hermione shrugged.

"So how did he go from having a wank to shagging you?"

"Well that was my own stupidity. I was trying so hard to see who the woman was in the mirror, I fell over. Severus was livid. The next thing I knew I was Levicorpused and hanging upside down by one leg. He thought I was trying to spy on him. I explained I wasn't, well not really. I told him that I was worried about him, concerned because he'd seemed so sad recently and one thing led to another and we shagged."

"What was it like? I bet he's an amazing lover." She frowned when Hermione shook her head slowly.

"Ginny you have to swear to me that you'll take what I'm about to tell you to your grave." The red head nodded her head solemnly and crossed her fingers over her heart. "I was his first." Hermione said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Whut?" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock.

"You heard me. He was a Virgin."

"But he was a grown man. How is that even possible?"

"He was 37. I don't know how, but he said he'd never been with anyone before."

"Never? Nothing?"

"He said there had been a kiss once, but that it had been so long ago he didn't really remember it."

"Probably Harry's Mum. While they were still friends." Ginny guessed. "Oh Merlin's Beard. You were Snape's first. That is so bloody hot. So how was it? Any good? Did he make you come?"

"Well not the first time. The first time was rather quick, but the other times, he was really concerned about me and what I liked, what felt good for me."

"The other times?" Ginny laughed. "How many times did you two shag?"

"Three times." Hermione flushed a bright red. "And we, you know...oral."

"You to him or him to you?"

"Both."

"Bloody hell. I think I'm jealous you lucky bint. I can't believe you had Professor Snape's cock in your mouth. But how did you manage to get up the duff. Didn't you know about the Contraception Spell?"

"Well I thought I did." Hermione sighed. "We were just about to, you know, and I borrowed his wand..."

"You have to use your own wand." Ginny interrupted.

"Yeah." Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I figured that out. But at the time I had no idea. The only other times I'd had sex had been with Muggles and we used Muggle condoms. Anyway, I couldn't reach my wand, so I asked him for his."

"I can't believe Professor Snape would let you even touch his wand." Ginny laughed.

"Oh come on. You know how men are. When you've got their other wand in your hand they'll let you do pretty much anything you want, even Professor Snape."

"Yeah that's true. But he didn't know about the Contraception spell either?"

"Evidently not." Hermione sighed.

"Merlin you must have been frightened when you found out your were preggers. Especially after...what he did to Dumbledore."

"I was. I even thought about ending the pregnancy. But I'm so glad I didn't."

"I'm glad you didn't too. She's pretty special, that girl."

"I like to think so." Hermione smiled proudly.

"She's going to have a hard time of it though. Oh come on Hermione," She said at the confused look on her friends face. "You can't honestly think that Ron will be the only one to say something mean and hurtful to her."

"Oh I suppose you're right." Hermione sighed sadly. "I guess I'm just trying not to think about it. It's been 10 years for fuck's sake and he is a hero."

"To some people. To others he's still a Death Eater at the worst, at the best he's that greasy git from the dungeons who was mean to everybody in school. 10 years isn't that long and the Wizarding world is a very small place. She'll be going to school with kids who's brothers and sisters, even their parents will remember him from when they were at Hogwarts."

"I know." Hermione sighed, standing up and brushing off her jeans. "Kids are mean and everyone gets teased one way or another in school. I did, you did, even Harry did. It can't be helped. I just have to make sure she's strong enough and loved enough to withstand it. Come on, I want to go inside and see how she's doing.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Harry said his Dad used to pick on your Dad?" Teddy's nose turned pig like as he wrinkled it in confusion.

"Uhh huh." Sabrina nodded. "Stop making your nose like that it's awful."

"Whut? Oh sorry." Teddy frowned as his nose shifted back to normal. "Well I wonder if my Dad was mean to him too? He and Harry's Dad were friends. Remember, they were the Marauders."

"Oh that's right." Sabrina sat up taller. "With Sirius Black and that bad guy Peter something. I don't know. Harry didn't say."

"I know Snape used to make the Wolfsbain potion for my Dad."

"I'm glad you don't turn into a big scary Werewolf."

"I can if I want." Teddy growled, as his teeth grew sharp and brown fur covered his face and hands.

"Being able to control it isn't the same thing." Sabrina laughed, reaching out and rubbing her hand across his head. "There's a good puppy." She teased as she stroked his fur.

"Don't." Teddy growled, pushing her hand away as he shifted back to his normal appearance. "Oh Merlin. I just thought of something. Something awful. Something really, really awful."

Sabrina's eyes grew wide at the ominous look on the boy's face. "What?"

"What if you're in Slytherin?"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked cautiously as she and Hermione entered the quiet kitchen.

"The kids are still in the parlour." Lavender said from her place at the sink. "I'm not sure where Fleur is, but Molly said something about needing to lie down. I said I'd finish up lunch."

"And Ron?"

"I sent him home." She said, turning around to face them as she dried her hands on a tea towel."

"Lav." Hermione said slowly. "I'm so sorry. About what Ron said."

"Why should you be sorry? I know he fancies you. I've always known it. I knew it when we were dating. I knew it when we got married. It's not your fault. But you're not right for him and you never were. I am. We're compatible he and I. We like the same things; Quidditch, a greasy plate of fish and chips, lying around in our pajamas watching Telly. We don't like books and reading and talking about clever things. We have a good life, Ron and me. Good kids, good sex, good fun. He just needs to be reminded how good his life is with me."

"You're absolutely right." Hermione sputtered, surprised by the woman's speech. "You are the right one for him."

"So how are you planning on showing the stupid git?" Ginny asked, grabbing a stack of plates and setting them on the table.

"Oh instead of going home, I'm going straight to my Mum's. She's been begging for a visit with the kids and now seems like the perfect time. Let him spend a fortnight with only his fist for company and his own cooking to eat. He'll be begging me to come back. Molly's already promised not to feed him or take him in, so Ginny, if you and Harry would do the same?"

"Oh you don't even have to ask." Ginny chuckled. "After what he said to Bri I doubt Harry will let him in for a while."

"I'm so sorry about that, Hermione." Lavender frowned. "Is she alright."

"She'll be fine. Don't worry about her. You just worry about yourself."

"And I'm happy for her, getting her Dad back and everything."

"Thank you so much Lav." Hermione smiled gently.

"But blimey. You and Professor Snape? He was always so mean and scary and can't even imagine how..." She frowned and waved her hands dismissively. "But like you said, it's none of my business. I just hope everything works out the way you want it to. Now let's get these kids fed, they're probably famished."


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked her daughter again as they stepped from the floo into the living room.

"I said I was Mum." Sabrina sighed, her voice clearly annoyed. "Now will you please stop asking me."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. Do you want to talk about...Now where are you going?" She called after the girl as she stomped down the hallway.

"I just want to be alone." Sabrina muttered, entering her room and slamming the door. Hermione trailed after her.

"Severus...uhm, your father is going to be floo calling you soon." She said to the closed door. "Don't you want to be there when he calls?" Sighing into the silence, Hermione turned and made her way back to the living room, pausing at her room just long enough to kick off her trainers. She had just settled herself on the sofa when the fireplace flashed green and Severus' face appeared.

"So how did your trip to The Burrows go?" He asked without preamble.

"Oh about as well as you expected." Hermione sighed wearily.

"What happened?"

"Ron said some pretty mean and hurtful things."

"To Sabrina?"

"No, to me. But Sabrina was right there and heard everything."

"Where is she now."

"In her room. Sulking."

"May I come through?" He asked, his voice tight. "I'd like to speak with her, and you."

"Of course you can." Hermione motioned wearily from her place on the sofa.

"So what did the Weasel git say to upset you and my daughter so?" He asked, lowering himself onto the sofa next to her.

"Oh I'm sure you can imagine. How could you have sex with him? How could you have a child with him. He's a murderer..." Her voice broke off into a soft sob.

"I'll kill him." Snape growled softly, his expression dark.

"And confirm everyone's belief that you're a murderer? I don't think so."

"Fine." He snorted. "Then I'll slip him a potion that makes his cock rot off."

"Do you have a potion like that?"

"Perhaps." He said, his lips curling up into a smirk. "And if I don't I can create one."

"Well as wonderful as I think that sounds, you can't kill everyone Severus." She sighed sadly. "And Ron's not the only one who's going to have something mean and hateful to say about this whole situation."

"Oh I know." He groaned, running his hand down his face in exasperation. "Maybe it would be best if I didn't stay. If I just went back to America. I..."

"No!" A sobbed cry from the hallway interrupted him.

"Sabrina?" Hermione called out, sitting up straighter on the couch and watching as the little girl crept into the living room, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't go." She sobbed, her eyes locked on Severus. "I thought you liked me."

"Come here you little eavesdropper." Snape said, holding out his hand to the girl and pulling her down next to him on the sofa. "You didn't let me finish my thought. Of course I like you. What I was saying was perhaps it would be best for everyone if I just remained in America. I didn't say I wouldn't see you or talk to you. I could visit you here and you could come visit me at my home. I just wouldn't be around all the time."

"But I want you around all the time." She cried.

"But Sabrina." Hermione said gently. "Uncle Ron will not be the only one who will have mean things to say about your Daddy. We just don't want you to get your feelings hurt."

"I don't care what mangy old Uncle Ron has to say." Sabrina said, her face fierce. "I don't care what anybody says. I've waited my whole entire life for a Daddy and now that you're here I don't want you to go away again." She looked up at him, her black eyes pleading. "Please say you'll stay. Please Daddy."

"Your Mum's right." Severus sighed. "A lot of people will have a lot of unkind things to say about me and your Mum too. You'll have to be strong."

"I'm strong."

"And tough?"

"I'm tough. I won't let anyone take the Micky out of me. I promise. Please say you'll stay."

"Oh alright. If you insist." Severus sighed dramatically. His body tensed when the girl squealed happily, clambering to her knees to wrap her arms around his neck in a fierce hug.

Hermione watched, wide eyed, as the Dark Potion's Master slowly raised his arms to hug the girl back. Her heart thudded in her chest as she watched the two embrace. Wiggling around, Sabrina situated herself on Severus' lap, her arm slung around his shoulders. Hermione was surprised to feel something akin to jealousy at the way her daughter casually touched the dark man. Pushing that thought away, she smiled cheerfully. "So I take it everything went well at the Ministry?"

"Yes. I am officially a living member of Wizarding Society once again. You can read all about it in tomorrow's Prophet in what I'm sure will be a tantalizing and scintillating article."

"I suppose that's why Harry was called away this afternoon?"

"Yes Mr. Potter was availed upon to make several statements on my behalf."

"And what reason did you give for your return?"

"Personal."

"Well that's vague." Hermione snorted. "You're certainly leaving it up to everyone's imagination. I'm sure the press will have a field day with that one."

"Won't they." He smiled evilly.

"And you didn't mention us." She motioned to herself and Sabrina.

"What? And hand them all the information on a silver platter? That wouldn't be very Slytherin of me. Let them figure it out on their own."

"And Minerva? Everything's arranged at Hogwart's?"

"Quite." Snape nodded his head. "Not only will I be returning as Potion's Master and Head of Slytherin House. I will be residing in my old room's in the dungeons. Did you know that sentimental old goat saved all of my belongings?"

"Did she?" Hermione laughed. "Well that was sweet of her. Perhaps she was hoping all along you'd come back."

"Perhaps." He frowned wistfully.

"So does that mean you'll be at Hogwart's with me?" Sabrina asked hopefully.

"I will indeed."

"And I can visit you whenever I want?"

"When your classwork if complete, yes you can visit me. But I imagine you'll rather spend time with your friends then a snarky old dungeon bat like me."

"I don't think you're snarky. Besides, I doubt if I'll have any friends." The girl sighed sadly.

"Don't say that Honey." Hermione frowned. "You'll have friends."

"Why? I don't have any now."

"Maybe things will be different at Hogwarts. They were for me."

Sabrina sighed and shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey. Will you look at the time?" Hermione said, glancing at the clock. "It's time for your bath and to get ready for bed."

"Noooo." She tightened her hold on Severus' neck. "I want to stay and talk to Daddy."

"Go on." Severus said, nudging her gently off his lap. "Go do as you Mother says. I'll still be here when you've finished your bath."

"Will you tuck me in?"

"Certainly."

"And read me a bedtime story?"

"If you wish."

"Alright." She said, hugging him tightly before squirming off his lap. "Promise you'll stay right there until I get back."

'"You have my word." Snape bowed his head formally, a small smile turning up the corner's of his lips as he watched her run down the hallway.

"I can't believe she asked you to read her a bedtime story." Hermione sighed. "She's told me she's too old for bedtime stories for the past three years now."

"Oh I'm like a new toy." Snape chuckled. "I imagine the shine will wear off of me soon enough. Just wait till she hears my first year speech. But while she is otherwise engaged," He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "There is something I would like to discuss with you."


	14. Chapter 14

"What's this?" Hermione asked when he handed her the envelope. Her eye's widened as she pulled out a Gringott's bank cheque. "5,000 Galleons? What's this for?"

"It's for you and Sabrina. Call it back child support or maintenance or something..." He said gruffly, his cheeks coloring pink.

"Well I don't want it." She raised her chin up and held the cheque out to him.

"What do you mean you don't want it?" He barked, ignoring her outstretched hand. "It's yours."

"No it's not." She tossed the paper back at him, he grabbed it as it fluttered across his knees. "I don't need it."

"I don't care if you need it or not." He growled, shaking the cheque at her. "You're entitled to it. If I'd been here I would have offered you financial support."

"But you weren't here and we're doing just fine. I don't need your money. I have a good job and I'm perfectly capable of supporting Sabrina."

"You insufferable little..." Snape's face and eyes turned dark with barely suppressed rage. "It's not a question of whether you can support her or not. I have eyes. I can see you are doing fine. It's..." his face turned even redder as his speech faltered, "Just take it." He growled thrusting the cheque at her again.

"No." Hermione glowered at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"God damn it." He roared, standing up and pacing across her tiny living room. "Why are you being so bloody obstinate? She's my daughter and I want to take financial responsibility for her. Now will you please take the fucking cheque."

"No. You shouldn't feel obligated to pay for a time when you didn't even see her."

"I don't feel obligated." He hissed angrily.

"This is really important to you?" She asked tilting her head and gazing up at the fuming man.

"Obviously." He huffed, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Fine. I'll make a deal with you then." She gestured to the spot next to her on the couch, watching as he returned to sit stiffly beside her, his expression still angry.

"Go on. I'm listening." He drawled slowly.

"Why don't you take that," she pointed to the cheque still grasped in his hand, "and set up a vault for her at Gringotts? That way when she leaves Hogwarts she'll have money; to go to University, travel, whatever she wants."

"That seems reasonable." Snape said thoughtfully. "And I can contribute to it each month."

"If you'd like." Hermione agreed. "And you can pay half of her tuition this year."

"That's already been taken care of." He waved his hand dismissively.

"What do you mean it's already been taken care of?" She glared at him. "You had no right..."

"And I didn't." He glared back at her, raising his voice to cut her off. "Before you get your knickers all in a twist, one of the benefits of being an employee of Hogwarts is that your children can attend free of charge."

"Oh. Well that's alright then." She sighed, relaxing back into the sofa.

"I'm so glad you approve." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Then there's the matter of her supplies, robes, books and such."

"Mmmmm. That's right." Hermione sighed thoughtfully, nibbling on the tip of her finger. "Alright, I'll buy her robes, quills and stationary. We can split the cost of her wand and her books. And you can take care of any pocket money she may need throughout the school year?"

"That seems reasonable." He agreed. "What about a pet?"

"No pet her first year. You'll just have to trust me on this one Severus." She said in answer to his raised eyebrows. "I know her better then you do. She has trouble making friends. If she has a pet, she'll just stay in her dorm room playing with it all day and she won't even try to make friends. So promise me, no matter how much she begs."

"You have my word."

"So. Was this our first fight?"

"Oh I don't know if I would call this a fight." He said, his lips turning up into a small smirk. "It was more like a slight disagreement."

"Hmmm." She smiled back at him. "Well it wasn't that bad. We might do alright in this parenting thing you and I."

"We might." He agreed, nodding his head. "It would be easier if you weren't so bloody stubborn."

"Me stubborn?" She gaped at him. "You're the stubborn one."

"I'm not stubborn." He snorted softly. "Snarky and difficult perhaps, but never stubborn."

"What are you two talking about?" Sabrina asked as she came back into the living room. She was dressed in pink pajamas, her hair still wet from her bath, Sebastian clutched in one hand and a hair brush in the other.

"How stubborn your father is" "How stubborn your mother is." They said at the same time, speaking over each other before breaking off into soft laughter.

"You guys are daft." Sabrina muttered, staring warily at the two adults.

"Oh I suppose we are." Hermione chuckled. "Come here, sit down. I'll dry your hair for you."

Snape watched as the little girl handed Hermione the hairbrush and perched dutifully on the edge of the sofa, her stuffed cat clutched safely on her lap. Working slowly, Hermione ran the hairbrush through her long raven hair, drying and smoothing so it lay shiny across her back.

"What were you really talking about just now?"

"All the things you're going to need when you start Hogwarts in September."

"Mummy can Daddy come with us to Diagon Alley when we shop for all my Hogwart's things." She twisted around, her eyes pleading.

"Well I don't know, Daddy would you like to come shopping with us?" Hermione asked, a teasing look in her eye.

"Shopping?" Severus groaned, a disgusted look on his face. He frowned when Sabrina pressed her hands together, begging silently. "Oh I suppose." He growled. "It will give me a chance to visit Madam Malkin's. It seems I'll need an entire new set of teaching robes. None of my old ones fit anymore."

"Too tight?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Are you calling me fat again?"

"No. I'm not. But your teaching robes are." Hermione laughed and Sabrina joined in giggling.

"Oh I see how it's going to be." Snape sighed. "Two against one, with no one on my side."

"I'm on your side Daddy." Sabrina said, moving over to press against him. Lifting his arm, he draped it over her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"You know if we all go shopping together in Diagon alley." Hermione said carefully. "Your "personal" reasons won't be so personal anymore."

"True." He shrugged. "But we can't keep it secret forever, now can we?"

"No. I suppose we can't." Hermione agreed, watching as Sabrina yawned loudly and rested her head against the dark man's side. "Are you about ready for bed, Sweetie?" She asked gently.

"Mmmm hmmm." The girl nodded, climbing to her feet. "Come on Daddy." She turned and held her hand out. "No Mummy." She shook her head when Hermione started to rise. "Just Daddy."

"Oh okay." Hermione sighed, sinking back onto the couch. "Can you at least give me a hug and a kiss? Or have I been completely replaced?"

"Don't be silly Mummy. You're not being replaced" Sabrina frowned, letting Hermione hug her tightly and press kisses to her face. "But you always tuck me in and Daddy never has. Just this once, please?"

"It's fine." Hermione smiled. "Go on you two."

"Thanks Mummy. Come on Daddy." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Hermione choked back a laugh as she watched her small daughter drag the fiercest Professor at Hogwarts down the hall and into her room.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, what story will I be reading this evening?" Snape asked as he watched the girl pull back the covers and climb into bed.

"This is what I'm reading now." Sabrina said, taking a book from her nightstand and holding it out to him. "You can just read from where I left off."

"Alright." Snape said, taking the chair from the desk and placing it next to the head of the bed. "Now what do we have here?" He took the book from his daughter's hand and gazed at the title. "Little Plum by Rumer Godden. Muggle I suppose?"

"Mmm hmmm." The girl nodded. "It was Mummy's."

"Not surprising." He smirked. "Here?" He pulled out a bookmark and held it up for her to see.

"Mmm hmmm." She nodded her head again, her cheek resting on her stuffed cat. She smiled happily as Snape cleared his throat and began to read;

"_It was such a quiet voice in the hubbub that reached Belinda. She opened her eye and there, on the fire escape, just in front of her, was Mr. Tiffany Jones. His brief case, his bowler and his beautiful greatcoat were cast down on the landing, and he was holding the end of the ladder, speaking to her. 'Brave girl; go on looking.' Mr. Tiffany Jones's eyes were grey and steady; they looked straight into hers. 'Brave girl,' came that quiet voice. 'Look at me.' It was wise to keep on saying it._

_Below, on the path, Selwyn and the maids had spread a blanket and were holding it to catch Belinda if she fell but, 'you won't fall,' said Mr. Tiffany Jones steadily. 'Look straight at me. Now move your right hand forward.'_

"_I-can't," said Belinda through stiff lips._

"She's afraid she's going to fall." Sabrina whispered, her eyes wide.

"Yes, I suppose she is." Snape agreed.

"If she were a Witch like me, she wouldn't have to be afraid of falling."

"No I imagine she wouldn't." Snape said raising his eyes over the book. "Now shall I continue to read or are you going to keep chit chatting?"

"Daddy? When I was talking to Uncle Harry this afternoon, he told me his Daddy used to bully you."

"Did he now?" Snape said, his lips pressed tight together as he placed the bookmark back in the book and lowered it across his knees.

"Is that true? Did his Daddy bully you?"

"I would say that is a fairly accurate assessment of the situation." Snape sighed.

"That must have made you really sad." Sabrina said.

"Yes, I suppose it did and angry too."

"Did Teddy's Daddy bully you too?"

"Remus?" Snape shook his head. "No. He was never an active participant. But he never did anything to stop it either.

"Oh." The little girl frowned. "Uncle Harry also said you were friends with his Mummy until you got into a fight and said something really mean."

"Well Mr. Potter was just a veritable fountain of information this afternoon, wasn't he?"

"What did you say to her that was so mean?" Sabrina asked softly, ignoring the snark in his voice.

"An awful, terrible word that should never be used." He frowned sadly.

"But what was it?" The little girl pressed.

"I called her a Mudblood."

"Oh." Sabrina's eyes grew wide. "Mummy says that's the worst word of all. Even badder then shite or fuu..." She clamped her lips closed, her cheeks flushing pink.

"You're Mother is correct it is the worst word of all." Snape said, fighting to keep his face serious. "But you shouldn't say shite or that other word you just almost said either."

"I'm sorry." She hung her head briefly before glancing back up at him with wide, curious eyes. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you call her that?"

"Because I lost my temper." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh. I lose my temper too sometimes. Mummy says it's bad and I should learn to control myself. Daddy? Are you a Pureblood?"

"I am not. I am a halfblood. My Mother was a Witch and my Father was a Muggle."

"Can I meet them?" She asked, her voice rising with excitement..

"I'm afraid not. They have both past. My Mother while I was in school and my Father not long after I began teaching."

"Oh." She frowned. "That's so sad. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I am an only child, just like your Mother."

"Don't you have any family?"

"Well I have you, you chatty little thing." He smiled warmly at her. "Now do you want me to continue reading or are you ready to sleep?"

"Sleep I suppose." She yawned and held out her arms to him.

Placing the book back on her nightstand, he leaned over and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. A lump formed in his throat when she turned her head and kissed him lightly on the check. "Night Daddy." She whispered, settling back on her pillows.

"Goodnight my daughter." He whispered back, his voice hoarse.

"Don't forget Sebastian." She held the stuffed cat up with both arms.

"Of course not." He murmured, petting the plush animal on his head. "Goodnight Sebastian." He said formally. Sabrina giggled and wrapped the plush cat tightly in her arms.

**SSSSSSSSSSS **

**Slain War Hero Returns From The Dead**

_Long thought to be dead, fallen war hero and former Hogwart's Potion Master, Severus Snape has returned to Magical London. "It is a great day for Wizarding society. Professor Snape's loss was a true tragedy and I for one am thrilled that he's returned", said current Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt in a press conference. Professor Snape vanished at the end of the long battle with He Who Must Not Be Named and was believed to have been slain by the Dark Wizard himself. Rumored to have been a Death Eater and supporter of the Dark Arts, Professor Snape was acquitted posthumously of all charges, including his part in the murder of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "He is a hero. Without his selfless sacrifices I would have been unable to defeat He Who Must Not Be Named", said Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. When questioned, the enigmatic Severus Snape remained unsurprising closed lipped about the reason for his sudden return, citing only "personal" reasons. He is scheduled to return as Potion's Master and Professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1__st__. He will also resume his long held position of Head of Slytherin House. Headmistress McGonagall could not be reached for comment, but did send a written statement via owl. "We are absolutely thrilled to open our school and our hearts to Severus Snape. Our students can look forward to a truly unique educational experience under Professor Snape's tutelage." So while it seems the Ministry is welcoming the self confirmed Death Eater and murderer with open arms, this reporter can't help but feel suspicious and wonder if more nefarious reasons surround Mr. Snape's return._

"So what did you think?" A deep baritone voice spoke from Hermione's open office door. Glancing up she smiled at the dark man leaning casually against the door frame.

"Well I give them props for using the word "nefarious" correctly in a sentence, but other then that it's the usual Prophet dribble. What are you doing here?" She asked, folding the paper and placing it to the side.

"Oh some ridiculous Ministry red tape. I had to re-qualify for my Potion's License." He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You?" Hermione laughed. "Had to take a test?"

"I had to prove that I could still tell the difference between a Draught of Living Death and a Dreamless Sleep Potion. But now that that foolishness is completed I was wondering if you might like to join me for lunch?"

"Oh I would love to, but I'm due in a meeting," Hermione frowned glancing down at her watch, "5 minutes ago. Some other time?" He nodded his head in agreement. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'll head back to Hogwarts." He sighed. "You should see the absolute chaos that dunderhead of a predecessor left my quarters and classroom in and don't even get me started on the complete and utter disarray of my storeroom."

"That bad?"

"I believe it will take me from now until September 1st to set it in order again." He snarled angrily. "Well don't let me keep you. I'll floo Sabrina this evening if that is alright?"

"Anytime Severus." Hermione smiled. "You don't even have to ask."

"Very well." He lifted the corners of his mouth briefly. "Enjoy you meeting."


	16. Chapter 16

"Severus? Oh Severus?"

Snape glanced up from the pile of books he'd been sorting through to see Hermione Granger's face peering up from his floo. "I'm here." He said, moving to kneel in front of the grate. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no nothing's wrong." She shook her head. "And I'm so sorry to disturb you in the middle of your unpacking, but I've been asked to work late this evening and I was wondering if you could watch Sabrina for me? It would give you two a chance to spend some time alone together."

"I would be delighted. Where is she now?"

"Right now she's at the Burrows."

He frowned before speaking slowly. "Did you want me to fetch her from there?"

"Oh no." Hermione laughed. "I wouldn't put you through that. But if you could just floo to my living room around 5:00? I'll have Molly send her home at 5:15."

"She's alright flooing unaccompanied?"

"She does it all the time."

"Well then, I will be in your living room at the appointed time." He inclined his head towards her.

"Oh lovely. I can't thank you enough." Hermione smiled up at him. "There's food in the fridge or if you'd like to go out, Sabrina knows where all the good eateries are in our neighborhood. She'll need a bath around 8:00 and I should be home before 9:00."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Yes I'm sure Molly." Hermione said, her voice exasperated as she stared up at the older woman from inside the fireplace.

"But do you really think it's a wise idea to leave him with her? Alone?"

"Why shouldn't I leave her alone with him? He is her father."

"What about her bath? She'll need a bath this evening."

"Which she is perfectly capable of managing all on her own. She's not an infant for Merlin's sake, she's 11 years old."

"But what does he know about looking after a little girl?" Molly said tersely.

"Oh I don't know." Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically.. "He's only been a Professor and a Head of House since he was 22. They'll be fine."

"I think it would be best if she just stayed here, like she usually does." Molly Weasley said firmly.

"And I think it would be best if she spent time with her father." Hermione said tersely. "Look, I'm not asking for permission. I am telling you to send my daughter home via floo at 5:15. Now thank you and I really must go, I'm late for a meeting. Good day Molly."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Daddy!" Sabrina shouted as she catapulted out of the fireplace and directly at Snape, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "I've missed you so much." She cried hugging him fiercely.

It's only been four days since you last saw me." He said gruffly, running his hand down her back. "You couldn't have missed me that much."

"Well I did. Didn't you miss me?"

"Desperately." He said smiling down at her. "Now your Mother said there is food here or we can go out, which would you prefer."

:Out, out, out!" Sabrina cried, jumping up and down in excitement

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"It's straight to the bath for you as soon as you're home." Snape said, gazing at the little girl when she slipped her hand into his as they walked along the quiet tree lined street. "Your hand is all sticky and your face is covered in ice cream. I wouldn't want your Mother to think I've been derelict in my duties of caring for you."

"Alright Daddy." Sabrina said swinging their joined hands as they strolled along.

"Is something wrong?" Snape asked. "I couldn't get a word in edgewise at dinner, but now you've grown quite quiet."

"Oh I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Hogwarts." She sighed heavily. "Daddy everybody in the family is in Gryffindor. Teddy wants to be in Gryffindor too."

"And the problem?"

"Well you're Slytherin. You're even the Head of Slytherin House."

"True. But I'm still not seeing the problem."

"Well what if I'm placed in Gryffindor and I disappoint you? Or what if I'm placed in Slytherin and I disappoint Mummy and the whole family." Her voice broke with emotion.

"Sabrina." He said, stopping and tugging her hand so that she faced him. "I will be proud of you no matter which house you are placed in. And I'm quite sure your Mum feels the same way. We just want you to be happy and to do well in your studies. Which house you are in is of no importance."

"Really?"

"Really." He said firmly. "Now let's get you inside and into a bath."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"I'm finished." She said, poking her head around the wall and peering into the living room where Snape sat, thumbing through a magazine. "Can you help me brush and dry my hair?"

"I think I can." Snape muttered under his breath as he rose and followed his pajama clad daughter down the hall and into her room.

"You do know how to do a drying charm, don't you?" Sabrina asked as he lowered himself onto her desk chair and she moved to stand between his legs.

"Oh I believe I may have heard of it once or twice before." Snape drawled as he took the brush in his right hand and slowly pulled it through her wet hair. Raising his left hand he slowly passed it over her head and down her back, wandlessly warming and drying her long black tresses. Sabrina pressed her hands against his knees to steady herself as he slowly brushed and dried her hair. "There." He said when her hair was dry and shiny. "All finished."

"Well done, Daddy." Sabrina said, reaching back to run her fingers through her now dry locks. "Now it's your turn."

"What?" He snorted. "My hair's fine. Nothing needs to be done with my hair."

"Please Daddy." She turned around and stared up at him with large soulful eyes. "Please let me do you hair. Uncle Bill let's Victoire do his hair all the time and I never get to do anyone's hair and I've always wanted to. Please, please, please?" The little girl pleaded.

"Fine." Snape growled.

"Yippee." Sabrina cried happily. Severus' eyes grew wary as she pulled a box of hair ties and barrettes towards them on the desk.

"My hair used to be much longer." He said as she pulled the brush through his shorter locks. "Something like this." He pointed his wand at his head and she squealed in delight as it slowly lengthened to fall past his shoulders.

"That's brilliant, Daddy." She said as she carefully separated small sections of hair and began to braid.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hermione stepped from fireplace into her darkened living room. Tossing off her outer robes she placed them and her briefcase on the sofa. Moving down the hall, she smiled as heard the soft sounds of conversation drifting through the open door of her daughter's bedroom.

"Hi guys, I'm home. Oh Merlin's Beard!" Hermione pressed her hand to her mouth but was unable to stop the peels of laughter that escaped at the sight before her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hi Mummy!" Sabrina cried out happily as Hermione stood laughing in the doorway. "I did Daddy's hair and now I'm doing his nails."

"I can see that." Hermione chuckled at the black look on Severus Snape's face as he glared up at her. His dark hair had been braided in what looked to be 100's of tiny braids, each topped with a ribbon, barrette or hair bauble. The nails of his left hand were painted a crimson red and his right hand was clutched in Sabrina's tiny one as she carefully dabbed polish on his pinky finger.

"There. All finished." The girl announced proudly, carefully replacing the brush in the polish bottle.

"Sabrina? Did you brush your teeth?" Hermione asked, still trying to rein in her laughter.

"Mmm hmm."

"Then give Daddy a kiss good night and Severus? Could you wait in the kitchen while I talk to Sabrina for a moment?" She watched as the little girl hugged him tightly around the neck and kissed him on the cheek, before turning to pull the covers down on her bed.

"Why would you do that to him?" Hermione hissed to her daughter when the Dark Wizard was out of earshot.

"Do what?" Sabrina asked innocently.

"You know what. Why would you do that to his hair and his nails?"

"Well I asked him and he said yes." Hermione narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Victoire always tells me about fixing Uncle Bill's hair." Sabrina's voice grew higher and more defensive.

"And Victoire is a lot younger then you are. You're too old for this kind of thing."

"Well I never got to do it before now have I?" Sabrina huffed. "I asked Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry once and they both told me no. They said they were going to have to put up with it from their own daughter's one day, so they didn't have to put up with it from me. I just wanted to have some fun. Don't be cross Mummy." She gazed up at her Mother beseechingly.

"Oh I'm not cross." Hermione sighed. "Just...don't do things like that to him anymore. He's new at being a Dad and you're taking advantage."

"Alright Mummy. I'm sorry." Hermione kissed he daughter 'Good night'. Turning out the light, she tiptoed down the hall and into the kitchen. Pausing in the doorway, she struggled again not to laugh. Several bows and baubles had been ripped from his head and unceremoniously tossed onto the table, many with long black hairs still attached. Pressing her hand to her mouth, a laugh escaped as he pointed his wand at his head and several braids knotted and frizzed.

"Stop laughing at me." He growled menacingly as he pulled on a twisted and tangled braid. "How do I get these bloody things out." He barked, pointing his wand at his hair again.

"Stop, stop, stop." Hermione cried, rushing forward and grabbing his arm. "You're making it worse. Plus..." she broke out in peels of laughter. "your nails are still wet and you're getting hair all stuck to them."

He growled something unintelligible and reached for a tea towel, swiping it at his nails.

"Don't!" Hermione cried out, snatching the towel from his hands. "Just, sit here." She pushed him towards a kitchen chair. "And I'll sort you out."

"You're still laughing." He grumbled. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm sorry." She laughed, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face. "But I haven't seen you look this funny since Neville's Boggart. Oh do stop growling. You sound like a bear. Why did you let her do this to you?"

"Because," he huffed, "she asked. And she said please. And she looked at me with those...eyes. And I just couldn't say no."

"Well you're going to need to learn to say "no" to her Severus or she's going to walk all over you." Hermione sighed, her nimble fingers working to remove tiny braids.

"She said that Bill Weasley let's his daughter do it to him and I'll be damned if I'm a worse father then one of those weasels."

"I had no idea you were such a softie." She chuckled, tossing a handful of pink bows and brightly colored barrettes onto the table.

"I'm not. It's just..." His voice trailed off in a long sigh.

"I know." Hermione sighed too, patting him gently on the shoulder.

They fell silent as she worked methodically, unbraiding and untangling each small section of hair. Snape struggled not to purr with pleasure as she ran her fingers through each newly liberated lock of hair, her short nails scratching at his scalp.

"There's not a spell or a charm that you could use to do this?" He asked.

"Sure, if you want your hair to be a tangled up rat's nest. Why?"

"No reason. You just seem to be enjoying running your fingers through my hair." He teased. His lips curled up into a smirk as he heard the flustered tone in her voice.

"Do you want me to send you back to Hogwart's like this?" She asked, tugging roughly on a braid.

"Ow no!" He yelped."I'm sorry. I'll be quiet."

"You grew your hair out longer." Hermione said brushing down the unbraided length that now reached well past his shoulders.

"I thought I'd give her a bit more to work with." He followed her with his eyes as she moved across the kitchen, retrieving a small pink bottle and a handful of cotton balls. "Do you like it this way or should I keep it short?" He asked as she pulled out the kitchen chair next to him and took one of his hands in hers. Placing a cotton ball at the opening of the bottle, she tipped it, all the while staring thoughtfully at his head.

"I think I like it short. It makes you look younger." She said, rubbing the cotton ball across a crimson nail.

"Are you saying I'm old now?" He teased, watching carefully as she gripped his hand, rubbing the cotton ball along the sides of the nail bed and down to the cuticle. "Bloody hell that stuff stinks. I suppose there's no spell or charm for this either?" He smirked.

"Not if you want it done properly. Would you like to do it yourself?" She glared up at him.

"No, no. You're doing a fine job. Carry on."

"Then stop your whinging."

"Fine. No more whinging." He agreed, watching as she worked on his nails, enjoying the feel of her fingers on his. "She's worried about school you know."

"Anything specific or just a general worry?"

"Houses. She thinks if she's in Gryffindor she'll disappoint me and if she's in Slytherin she'll disappoint you and everyone else."

"What did you tell her?"

"That we will be proud of her no matter what house she's in."

"That's true." Hermione said. "As long as she's not in..."Hufflepuff." They said together. She laughed softly as she examined his nails. "There you go, all back to your manly self."

"Thank you." He said, staring down at his clean nails. "You know, I don't even think I'd mind if she were in Hufflepuff."

"I wouldn't either." Hermione said, replacing the cap on the pink bottle. "But she won't be. I could see her being placed in Slytherin. She's clever enough to get our world's most notorious spy and double agent to let her paint his nails crimson."

"And see, all along I just thought it was foolish Gryffindor bravery that made her bold enough to even ask me." He chuckled. "Well I've taken up enough of your time. I should be heading back to Hogwarts."

"Alright." Hermione smiled, rising from the table with him. "Thank you so much for watching her for me."

"It was my pleasure." He said trailing behind her to the living room. Stepping up into the floo he turned and grinned rakishly at her. "And you said you liked it better short?" Pointing his wand at his hair, Hermione smiled as his hair rose to collar length before he disappeared in a flash of green.


End file.
